Not Such A Small World After All
by NobodyXNoOne
Summary: A teenage girl finds herself in another dimension with elves, dwarves, wizards, and just anything you would find in a place called 'Middle-Earth'. Luckily, she's insane enough to handle it-LegolasxOC  T for violence and some profanities
1. The Shire

**EDIT: I HAVE REWRITTEN AND EDITED THE CRAP OUTTA THIS...CRAP.**

**NOW LOVE ME.**

**And to all my old readers, you do not need to re read the whole thing XD In honor of the Hobbit movie coming out, I decided to come back to my, some what, shit story.**

**ENJOY :D **

* * *

><p><em>The Shire<em>

When I had woken up, I found myself laying in the grass and the sun shining brightly down at me. I looked around to see where I was and thought that I was in some sort of forest or park. I stood up and felt my back muscles groan, not only that but it felt that I had hit my head on something. I took one more look around and tried to remember where I was.

Maybe I had hit my head and forgotten my memories.

I tried thinking. My name was Sera, I am 17 years old, and I'm...completely lost!

So I had ruled out being an amnesiac, but I was totally lost and knew that wherever I was, was not home. Because, last time I checked, my room didn't have a ton of trees and shrubbery everywhere.

I continued to try and take deep, calming, breaths and tried to think rationally. I needed to find people and then the people could help me find home and where the hell I was.

After my little moment I had decided to walk in a random direction and was happy to hear the sound of people, more like a town. I quickly ran toward the noise and saw that indeed was a town, but not one I had expected.

The houses looked like they were half-way underground or made into the sides of hills. Everything in the town was old fashion, and I didn't see a piece of technology anywhere. Everything was either carried in woven baskets or in wagons that were drawn by horse. And not only were that, but the people of this little town, well, little as well. I was tempted to just walk up and ask the nearest person near me, but I seemed to be an outsider or something because they were also wearing clothes you would see in the Middle Ages, or something.

Going agents my better judgment, I decide to talk to one of the small people, and the one that I decided to talk to was a small, well they all are, black curly haired male that seemed to be just relaxing in the sun. When I approached he didn't seem to notice me until I blocked his sun.

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me and was surprised to see me standing over him. "Er, can you tell me where I am, I have seemed to have gotten myself lost," I said rubbing the back of my head.

The small man stood up and seemed to look at me strangely then spoke. "You are in the Shire," he said. "May I ask why you wear such, strange clothing?"

I looked down at myself, then back at him. "In my perspective, your clothes seem stranger then mine," I said defensively.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to insult you," He said. "I am Frodo Baggins,"

I smiled. I think I could trust this guy. "I'm Seralyn, but you can call me Sera for short,"

Frodo smiled back. "So you said you had lost your way?"

I chuckled nervously. "Uh, yea. You could say that," When he seemed confused at what I meant I continued to explain. "I had woken up and felt as if I had fell head first onto the ground. I was lucky to find this place...the Shire you called it?"

"Yes, this be the Shire, home to most of the Hobbits of Middle-Earth," He explained.

Middle-Earth? What dimension did I fall into? I wasn't one of those people who cared much about philosophy, or whatever category alternate dimensions fell into. Either way, it seemed that if I didn't tell Frodo that I wasn't a part of this world, my infinite list of questions would only become longer then infinity. "Um, Frodo?" I asked looking down at the Hobbit.

"Yes?"

"Frodo, if I were to tell you something about myself, would you believe me?"

"Why would I not? You seem like a very truthful person," He replied sitting back down onto the grass, and I sat next to him.

I smiled at him. "Well, what if I told you that I was not from here?"

"Well, your clothing has already given that away," He chuckled a little tugging at my jacket sleeve. I smiled and chuckled along pulling my sleeve away playfully.

"What I meant was I don't think I'm even from this world. You call this place Middle-Earth, and where I'm from is just called Earth. And I've never heard of the Shire, and I don't really recall hearing about Hobbits neither," I explained.

He seemed to be thinking something over. "You say that you do not think of yourself part of this world?"

"Yeah,"

"I do not know much of the lands beyond the Shire, but my uncle may be able to help! He had traveled all over Middle-Earth," He suddenly jumped up and grabbed hold of my hand. I let Frodo continue to lead me through the Shire, and tried ignoring the stares of the other Hobbits. We ran to one of the small houses as Frodo called out to his uncle. Frodo had burst through the door and went to fetch him.

I slowly walked in, having to bend over a little, just to enter the door. I looked around and saw that all the furniture was almost three times as small then what I was used to. Just then I heard an unfamiliar voice and Frodo's.

"What is it Frodo?" I heard the other Hobbit chuckle at his nephew's happy attitude.

"There is someone here who needs you aid, Uncle," Frodo said dragging him into the room I was in. "Uncle, this is Seralyn, and she claims to not be part of Middle-Earth, we thought maybe you could help,"

I smiled and bent down and held out my hand to him. "You can call me Sera," I said waiting for him to introduce himself.

He gave a genuine smile and grabbed my hand with both of his and shook it vigorously. "Where are my nephew's manners?" He chuckled a little. "I am Bilbo Baggins, and I see you are well acquainted with Frodo,"

"You could say that," I smiled and took my hand back. "So, how is it that you are going to help me find my way back home exactly?"

"Ah, yes! But of course," Bilbo walks into, what seemed to be, the living room and got comfortable, me and Frodo followed and I, not wanting to break any of the tiny furniture, sat on the ground cross legged. "So, miss Sera, do you have any recollection of how you got here?"

I gently rubbed the bump on my head. "Uh, well, I don't remember that much, but I do know that I was falling and I had hit my head pretty hard when I fell,"

"So you had fallen out of the sky?" He asked in amazement, or bewilderment. I wasn't sure.

"I guess. I only remember that I was walking home and then—poof! I wake up here in Middle-Earth," I shrugged.

Bilbo rubbed his chin, and seemed to be thinking it over. "Well, we can certainly say that you are not of this world, judging by your clothing," I slightly frowned at that. We're they that strange? "And I'm sorry to say that I do not think that I can help you, but offer you a place to stay until we figure this out,"

"That's very kind of you," I smiled.

And so this was the beginning of my life in Middle-Earth.

Was it weird that I wasn't afraid, or missed my old home very much?


	2. Gandalf the Gray

**Hey guys, I had posted that last chapter ****_really _****early in the morning, so I honestly I didn't give a fuck about the errors in there but I will go back and fix that eventually.**

**There were some concerns on the first chapter, the whole language thing.**

**Here is the solution: Since nobody in LOTR speaks English, Sera is speaking Common Speech without even knowing it. So, no one is really going to point it out in the story. She can't understand the other languages like Black Speech, Elvish, Orcish or any other language. Now I hope that ends this complaint.**

**I am trying my best to follow the story line, as I have said before(possibly) so I don't really want to change anything.**

**EDIT: Yup. Edited this too.**

* * *

><p><em>Gandalf The Gray<em>

My time here in the Shire had gone by quickly, and I was more used to calling this place home. Frodo, my new friend that I owed so much, and I was just relaxing on the hill in the sun where we had first met. While living here I had learned that Frodo's Uncle, Bilbo, had indeed traveled across Middle-Earth and started writing a book about his adventures. But, Bilbo was unable to finish his book.

And speaking of Bilbo, it was his birthday today and everyone in the Shire was helping out.

Unlike when my family celebrates my birthday. They give you a crappy present then feed you sugary goods...which I don't like. I know, what kind of teenager am I?

Frodo and I were talking a little bit, about anything that crossed our minds. He and the other Hobbits that I have met often asked about my home land. I would always answer, "Nowhere near as comforting as it is here," Which was true. I didn't know anyone in my neighborhood, nor did I like any of them either. Yet here, everyone knew everybody's name.

Frodo suddenly looked toward a wagon pulling in, with a man in a pointy hat and gray cloak. He smiled and ran toward the wagon. I got up from the grass and walked behind him and watched as Frodo exchanged a few words before he leaped on him and gave him a hug. A very touching moment.

I chuckled quietly, but apparently not quite enough for the unnamed man catch sight of me. He stared all knowingly, already knowing I was defiantly not from this world, or a Hobbit. Frodo, seeing that his friend was focused onto something else turned to me.

"Gandalf, this is my friend Sera, she is not of this world," He seemed to just tell anyone this. I'm surprised that they haven't put him into a mental institution.

"Hello Gandalf," I waved shyly at him. His gaze was like he was looking into my very soul, scanning my past. Though, his gaze lightened and was cheerful again. Maybe he saw that I was no threat?

"Greetings Seralyn," He ducked his head a little. "Any friend of the Baggins is a friend of mine,"

I smiled back. I then noticed that his wagon was filled with fireworks. "Packin' quiet a lot. This for the party?" I asked.

"Indeed it is," He smiled as Frodo sat on the bench next to Gandalf. "Come, I shall give you and Frodo here a lift back to the Shire," I nodded in thanks and hopped on next to Frodo. "So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence," Gandalf asked.

"You know Bilbo," Frodo mused. "He's got the place in an uproar,"

"Well, that should please him!" Gandalf chuckled.

"Half the Shire's been invited," Frodo stated.

"And the other half of them are planning to turn up anyway," I finished. We all shared a laugh as we continued toward the Shire. Once we entered the bustling little village, we ended up passing through Bag End, where Frodo says,

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately," Gandalf gave him a questioning stare. "I mean, more than usual," Gandalf looks thoughtful as Frodo continues. "He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking," I noticed that too. But seeing I've only been here, who knows how long, I just thought that he was always like that. "He's up to something," Frodo finishes.

We glance at Gandalf and see wasn't really commenting about Bilbo's strange behavior. Just continues to stare at the scenery.

"All right then keep your secrets," Frodo says. Gandalf only 'humps''. "But I know you have something to do with it," He accuses. "Before you came along us Bagginses were well thought of,"

"Indeed?" Gandalf asks.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected," He said.

_Well that's just not living life," _I thought rolling my eyes a bit.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved," Gandalf claimed. "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door," I couldn't help but chuckle at that. They act as if fighting a dragon was a daily occurrence.

Frodo continued. "Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace,"

Gandalf chuckles. "Oh really?"

"Well, the peace needs to be disturbed once and a while, if not, then it just gets boring," I said. Gandalf laughed at that, seeing to agree with my statement.

As we drive past, the Hobbit children seemed drawn to the mysterious packages in the cart. They run behind it shouting for his fireworks in the back. Gandalf continues on, and then as the Hobbit children make noises of their disappointment, he smiles and then the fireworks go off and the children cheer.

I look back, surprised that he didn't even touch the fireworks and they went off. Maybe that stereotypical wizard hat wasn't just for show…

Once we made it to our destination Frodo says, "Gandalf, I'm glad you're back,"

Gandalf smiles. "So am I, dear boy! And it was nice to meet you Sera, Faller of the Sky,"

I smiled at the title he gave me. "It was nice to meet you too Gandalf, Disturber of the Peace," I waved back as me and Frodo run off.

The sun had set hours ago and the party was still going on, I was enjoying the sight of the happy Hobbits dancing with each other. I also saw Frodo come back from his dance and looks at Samwise, or just Sam, as he looks at one of the Hobbit girls dancing with someone.

"Go on Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance!" Fordo urges.

"Yeah! The worst thing that could happen is her to say no, which I highly doubt," I said nudging Sam with my elbow. I was introduced to Sam by Frodo, of course, and we became good friends fairly quickly.

Sam seemed to be getting cold feet, and gave nervous glances at the beer being served. "I-I think I'll just have another ale,"

Frodo and I grab Sam before he could reach his drink. "Oh no you don't! Go on!" We push him to the dance floor and he landed into Rosie's arms and they started to dance with each other.

I laughed at the sight along with Frodo. "See? That wasn't so hard!" I shouted to Sam, but I'm petty sure he didn't hear me.

Just then a huge firework is set off and creates an umbrella in the sky then the remains of the firework wizzes off into the distance. I whistle in amazement and look to see that Frodo had disappeared somewhere, but I didn't mind much. I looked around to see Gandalf amusing the kids with butterfly fireworks. I turned to somewhere else and heard two familiar voices whispering to each other. After living in the Shire for as long as I have, you meet a lot of new people fairly quickly.

I peek into the tent and saw Merry and Pippin messing with a large firework that had been on Gandalf's wagon.

"What are you two doing?" I asked. They nearly jump out of their skin and turn to see that it was just me.

"A-Ah Sera! What brings you here?" Pippin asks.

I cross my arms and look at what's behind them. "What is that?"

"Oh, this old thing? Nothing! Nothing at all!" Merry says trying to cover it up as best he can, but his size wasn't enough to cover it. But what got me to panic was that the fuse was already lit.

"You idiots! You lit the thing!?" I shouted backing out of the tent seeing that the fuse was almost gone.

Merry and Pippin turn back and play hot potato with it, and that's when I ran out of there and barley managed to escape the big explosion and saw that a dragon appeared from the tent I was just in and flew up into the sky. Then it ducks very low and I could hear the other Hobbits scream in panic. I look up and saw the dragon make its finale and then the once panicked crowed started to cheer thinking it was a part of the show.

I got up and looked for where Merry and Pippin were and saw that ash covered them and scorched most of their hair and clothes. I sighed shaking my head. "You idiots,"

"That was good!" Merry said.

"Let's grab another one!" Pippin suggested. Gandalf appeared just in time and grabbed them both by the ears and pulled them up. "Aah!" they both cried.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took," The old wizard growled. "I might have known,"

I watched as the old wizard drag the two trouble makers away and orders them to do the dishes.

I go back to my seat on a wooden bench, next to Frodo who has reappeared, and nod to him in greeting. We watch Bilbo go up to the stage.

"Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" the Hobbits cheered. Even Frodo and I started to demand for a speech.

Bilbo smiles almost nervously, and starts his speech. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots," Each time he said their family names, the groups of Hobbits had cheered.

"Proudfeet!" some Proudfoot Hobbit corrected jokingly. Bilbo only laughs and waves dismissively.

"Today is my 111-11th birthday!" He says stumbling over his words. We cheered a 'Happy Birthday!' as he continued. "Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits," Everyone cheers again. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve,"

The crowd is quiet and share confused glances.

"I, uh, I h-have things to do," Bilbo fiddles with something behind his back. I suddenly get a sick feeling and felt as if someone struck me on my right temple. What was going on? Bilbo whispers to himself then speaks to the silent crowd. "I regret to announce- this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell," He looks to Frodo. "Goodbye," Bilbo puts on a ring and then vanishes. The crowd gasps as Bilbo is no longer there.

My headache became worse and felt as if huge pincers her grabbing at my head and gradually closing on my skull. And at this point it was really hard to hide the pain, and I saw Frodo's worried expression. But I couldn't hear what he was saying, because only one voice was blocking out the rest of my hearing.

**_"You are not from this world, but another. Take me there and I will grant you powers beyond your imagination!"_**

_No..._I snap my eyes open realizing that they were closed and Frodo standing in front of me.

"Sera? Are you alright?"

I check to see if my headache was still there, but it seemed to have disappeared as soon as I opened my eyes. But the strange image in my head was still there. A giant eyeball of fire, on top of a black tower staring down at me.

"Sera?"

I gave him a weak smile. "I-I think I'm okay," I looked around. "What happened? Where did Bilbo go?"

"That's what we're going to find out," He helped me up as we made our way to Bag End and headed to Bilbo's house. Frodo opens the door and sees the ring on the floor. I could feel something try and prod its way into my mind as I stare at the ring, but my headache didn't return. Frodo picked it up and stares at it, then is snapped from a trance once we heard someone mumbling in the living room.

Gandalf sits in front of the fireplace, a pipe in his hand and continues to mumble to himself.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Frodo asks. "He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it,"

Gandalf stayed quiet.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asks again. The old wizard smiles at him, and seemed to notice the ring in his hand.

"Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End along with all his possessions." He continues. He takes out an unused envelope and opens it up. "The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight," Once the ring is sealed into the envelope, I started to relax.

Gandalf gets up and collects his hat and staff. "Where are you going?" Frodo asked.

"There are some things that I must see to,"

"What things?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Questions. Questions that need answering!" Gandalf shouts.

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand," Frodo says. Gandalf stops before he exits and turns back to Frodo. His face was sympathetic and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Neither do I. Keep it a secret. Keep it safe," Gandalf turns to leave but not before casting another all-knowing glance and disappears into the night.

I continue to stare out the door. Something was happening, something big, and something that we'll have to endure great pain. I could feel it. And I wasn't ready. I don't think I ever will.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and read the top AN if you will. Doesn't take too much effort since there is a 'Return to Top' button...**


	3. The More the Crappier!

**Im sorry for the long wait! But if you visit my account thing, I put updates on stuff that I think are important for you all to know about :D**

**Also if you didn't know, Im going by the movie cuz it's just easier then me re-reading the books x.x**

**Yea, not gunna happen. Now go enjoy this long ass chapter :D**

**EDIT: Like I said. EVERY CHAPTER HAS BEEN REDONE.**

_The More Trouble, The Crappier!_

It's been months since Gandalf disappeared that night, and Frodo and Sam had decided to go out for a drink and the 'Green Dragon'. I wasn't up for the merriment, to many thoughts had run through my head. And I'm pretty sure getting drunk wouldn't help clear my head, that's for sure.

I was in front of the fireplace sitting on a stool just trying to think. Of what, I wasn't sure. But my thoughts were haunted by the image of the giant eyeball on the tower. It hadn't spoken to me in a while, and I was happy about that.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door burst open and a wild looking Gandalf appears. He sees me and practically ran at me. He grabs my arm yanks me from my seat. "Where is Frodo!? Where is he!?"

I try to pull away, but his iron like grip wouldn't have it. "H-He's at the Green Dragon," I stuttered. Gandalf was seriously on edge.

He practically growls and releases me as I fell on my ass. And heard footsteps coming to the door. It had to be Frodo. Once he walks in the door and was about to ask me something, but Gandalf's hand grasped his shoulder and nearly scares him to death.

"Is it secret!? Is it safe!?" He shouts. Frodo frantically opens his shirt to grab hold of the envelope that contains the ring. He hands it to Gandalf and he snatches it and throws it into the fireplace in a swift motion.

"What are you doing!?" Frodo shouts alarmed.

"Are you crazy or somthin'!?" I shouted too, mostly still ticked that he threw me on my ass. He ignores the both of us and continues to watch the envelope burn, revealing the simple golden ring.

Gandalf pulls the ring out with a pair of tongs and holds it over to Frodo. "Hold out you hand Frodo, it's quite cool," Frodo catches the ring and still probably worried about the old wizards sanity. "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Frodo looks over the ring. "Nothing. There's nothing..." Gandalf sighs in relief. "Wait," The relief was suddenly gone. "There are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it,"

"There are few who can," Gandalf says. He seems calmer now. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here,"

"Mordor?"

Gandalf nods. "In the common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'"

We move to the kitchen and Frodo hands me a cup of tea, which I take. The ring was on the table between Frodo and Gandalf, but I stayed away from it as far as I could.

"This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom," Gandalf continues. The image of a great volcanoe flashed through my mind. "Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself,"

"Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave," Frodo states.

"Yes. For sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard it's master's call," This would explain why I couldn't hear the ring until now. It was asleep while in Bilbo's hands, but now that the evil in this Mordor place has awakened, the Ring tried to control me.

I have no idea why, I'm just some teenager. But I guess, if anything, it just wants to see the future and all its technological glory and chaos.

"But he was destroyed! -Sauron was destroyed!" Frodo shouted. The Ring suddenly started speaking in some other language; its whispers seemed loud enough for the three of us to hear.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-Dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He is seeking it - all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it,"

"Alright, we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again," He says grabbing the ring and looks for a hiding spot for it. He turns to Gandalf. "No one knows it's here, do they?"

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first," Gandalf said. "I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words..."

As if we were right in front of Gollum, I could hear the two words he screeched. "Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Frodo shouted in fear. He then tried thrusting the Ring into Gandalf's hands. "Take it Gandalf! Take it!"

"No, Frodo,"

"You must take it!" Frodo shouts desperately.

"You cannot offer me this Ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine,"

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No!" Gandalf's voice then becomes softer. "No, it can't,"

Frodo closes his hand around the Ring and looks up to Gandalf. "What must I do?"

"You must leave, and leave quickly," He pauses. "The both of you,"

Of course I didn't like the thought of leaving with Frodo, seeing how much evil is after that one Ring. But I owed Frodo for being patient with me and putting up with me. "There's no need to tell me twice. I'm going with you Frodo," I tried to give a smile, to reassure him, but I'm pretty sure I didn't look all to convincing. I looked at Gandalf. "Where are we headed?"

"You must get out of the Shire. Make for the village Bree," We started to pack quickly. Well, mostly Frodo, since I didn't have anything of value to take with me. The only possessions I had were the one in my pockets. So I decided I would carry the food and water he decided we needed.

"What about you Gandalf?" I asked as Frodo closed his last bag.

"I will be waiting for you two, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony,"

"And the Ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire," Gandalf says and helps Frodo into a cloak. Then hands me one. "This will help you conceal the clothing you wear, and attract less attention from yourself,"

I take it and see it was about my size and covered me over my shoulders. "Thank you Gandalf,"

He nods. "Travel only by day. And stay off the road," Frodo pockets the Ring and him and I are ready to go.

"I can cut across country easily enough," Frodo said.

"And I'm persistent enough that I won't slow you down," I smiled.

Gandalf chuckles. "I knew Hobbits were surprising creatures even if you think you know them after hundreds of years, but never have I met such a strange human girl,"

I smirk. "I've been called worse,"

Gandalf starts to speak again, but the rustling of the leaves stops him. "Get down!"

Frodo and I hit the deck while Gandalf goes to the window and looks around, and then pokes his staff into the bush. And what surprised me was that either the bush could talk or someone was in there. Gandalf grabs that something or someone and slams him onto the table. I then recognized who it was.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping!?"

"I haven't dropped no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me," Sam says breathlessly and afraid.

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices,"

Gandalf became enraged. "What did you hear!? Speak!"

"N-n-nothing important," He stuttered. "That is I heard a good deal about a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but...Please, Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt me," He pleads. "Don't turn me into anythin' -unnatural,"

"No?" Gandalf cast a glance to Frodo. And I could see the gears in his mind click together then turned to Sam. "Perhaps not. I have thought of a better use for you..."

I could tell that this was going to be hell for the Hobbit. Well, that's what you get for eavesdropping.

Early dawn on the following morning, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, and I were traveling along the road. I didn't get much sleep the past couple nights, but I managed to make more ground than Sam. He was huffing and puffing with the heavy bag of pots and pans on his back.

"Come along Samwise, keep up!" Gandalf shouted from his horse.

Not long after that we stop far away from Bag End.

"Be careful you three. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts," I heard Sam gulp behind me. Gandalf turns to Frodo. "Is it safe?" Frodo pats his vest pocket where the Ring is hidden. "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the RIng is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found,"

Then Gandalf rides off, leaving Frodo, Sam, and I in the forest. We stare at each other for a while, then Frodo sighs and picks up a walking stick and continues on. I do the same, picking a thick fallen branch and picked the dead leaves off it. Sam following behind us. We trek along the countryside, making our way across streams over hills and through meadows. Eventually we found ourselves before a cornfield. Frodo walks through the corn first, I followed behind him. Sam follows for a while until he stops before a scarecrow.

"This is it," He says suddenly. Frodo and I stop and turn to him.

"This is what?" Frodo asks.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been," Frodo reassuringly goes to take Sam's arm.

"Come on Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say: 'It's dangerous business Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to,'" That seemed to make him feel better, and we continued on.

Once night had fallen, we set up camp. Sam cooked us our dinner and Frodo just sat and waited. I was twirling my stick around thinking I would have to fight with a weapon sooner or later, so why not early? But I stopped when I heard something. It was singing.

"Sam, Sera! Wood-Elves!" Frodo shouted with a smile. We hid near the closest ridge and watch them pass. I could see a group of them passing slowly through the forest, some of them were on horseback, while the rest were on foot. And I noticed the banners they had, but I couldn't quite make out what they looked like. But the clothes they wore, all white, made them seem to glow softly agents the dark forest as their song continues.

_"A Galad ren i veniar_  
><em>hi' aladhremmin ennorath<em>  
><em>A Elbereth Gilthoniel<em>  
><em>ithil nâ thûl, ithil lîn hen,"<em>

"Do you guys know what their singing?" I asked. They shook their heads. I frowned a little. Their song made me sad for some reason though, because of how beautiful it was and I would never understand their meaning.

"They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers. To the Grey Havens,"

"Grey Heavens?" I asked looking back at the two Hobbits.

"They're leaving Middle-Earth," Sam clarified.

"Never to return," Frodo said.

"I don't know why - it makes me sad," Sam finished. They went back to camp, but I stayed a little longer. They were leaving Middle-Earth? Never to return? We're they dying? My head filled with more questions as they slowly made their way past me. Back home, there had been many assumptions on what elves looked like. Short with pointed ears and worked for some fat guy in the North Pole, or tall beings with pointed ears that lived in the forest and lived among the trees. And these elves defiantly didn't work for Santa.

After the elves had disappeared from my sight and continued their journey to the Grey Havens, I headed back to see a plate of food waiting for me and Sam and Frodo getting ready for bed. I picked at my food, losing my appetite for some reason, and once I finished I laid onto my mat. Though, I couldn't sleep. There were roots poking into my back and I was restless, knowing we were being hunted by some evil Dark Lord. But after watching the stars shine in the dark, I was able to fall into a restless sleep.

We were up once the sun was, and continued through another cornfield. I stuck close to Frodo, so I wouldn't get lost, and had already lost Sam.

"Mister Frodo? Frodo! Frodo!"

I sighed. "Maybe we should tie a rope around him so he won't trail off and get lost,"

Frodo chuckled. "Come on, let's go find him," We turn back to the bend in the path between rows of vegetables and look around to see a frantic Sam.

He sighs in relief. "I thought I'd lost you,"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just something Gandalf said," Sam sighed again.

"What did he say?"

"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee!' And I don't mean to,"

Frodo chuckles. "Sam, we're still in the Shire! What could possibly happen?"

"Yeah, it's not like there are Hobbit-eating veggies here," I chuckled looking around the farm we were walking through.

Suddenly, some Hobbit burst from the cornfield and knocks over Frodo.

"Hobbit-eating vegetables!" Sam cried as another one barrels out, and knocks Sam over. I then saw it was just Merry and Pippin, probably up to no good as always.

"Uh, Sam, it's just Merry and Pippin," I laughed.

"Frodo? Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin says to Merry.

"Hello Frodo!"

I laugh at the scene before me. Sam pushes Merry off him and struggles to get Pippin off of Frodo. "Get off him! Frodo are you alright?" He asks helping him up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Frodo asks the two troublemakers. Instead of answering his question, Merry shoves the vegetables into Sam's arms.

"Hold this,"

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam shouted in disbelief. Then I could hear dog barks and an angry voice shouting in the distance. Pippin grabs Frodo and runs for it. Merry grabs my hand and yanks me after them.

Sam drops the vegetables that we're handed to him and runs after us. I could hear the farmer yelling curses at us as we continued to try and escape his wrath.

"Dunno why he is so upset. It's only a couple of carrots!" Merry shouts.

"And some cabbages. And those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week and the mushrooms the week before!"

"Yes Pippin! My point is, he's clearly overreactin'. Run!"

I gave them a disbelieving look. "It seems to me that you're trying to steal his whole farm!"

"Not his farm, just the food in it! Now keep runnin'!" Merry shouted to me. We managed to stop before an edge of a gorge. But Sam comes running out of the field and crashes into us and sends us rolling down the hill. Once we all hit the bottom, we ended up in a tangled heap.

I jumped. "Gha! Who's touching my ass!?" I glared at the Hobbits.

"Sorry!" I heard Sam shout lifting his had from my bottom.

"Wheew! That was close," Pippin said. His face a few inches away a pile of crap.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked shaking the bits of forest from my hair and clothes.

"Owwww! I think I've broken something," Merry shouts. I look over and saw him yank a broken carrot from his person. I shook my head.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam shouts.

"What!? That was just a detour, a shortcut," Merry resorts.

Sam waves his arms in emphasis. "A shortcut to what!?"

"Mushrooms!" Pippin shouts.

Three Hobbits rush towards the mushrooms, picking them before they're gone. "That's mine!" Pippin shouts. They start to eat the mushrooms.

"I'm not even going to think about it," I told myself. I looked over to Frodo and saw him looking down the road. I come up to him and try to see what he's looking at. "What's wrong Frodo?"

"I think we should get off the road," He says. Just then the sound of hooves coming down the road were heard. "Get off the road! Quick!"

I tried helping the Hobbits to a large overhanging tree root off of the road. Just as we all were hiding under the root hoof steps could be heard, and they were very close now. Frodo and I look through a small gap and see a large black horse, and a Rider, clothed in a black hood. The Black Rider leaps from his horse and approaches the tree root and rests his hand on it, hissing and sniffing. Then insects and earthworms started to come out of their holes, and it takes every bit of me to not jump up and smack them off me. I turn my attention to something else and saw that Sam had just stopped Frodo from using the Ring. Merry throws a bag full of vegetables into the forest to distract the Rider, who whirls away an follows the sound. We then made a break for it. We stopped running until we were a good distance away from the Rider.

"That was some nice thinking Merry," I said shaking the bugs from me.

"What was that?" He asks. I saw Frodo starring at the Ring on his palm but say nothing.

"Let's just say, it's nothing good," I said and rest a hand on Frodo's shoulder and tried giving him a reassuring smile. I was thankful that he returned it.

At nightfall we did our best to avoid the Black Rider that was patrolling the area. But the only thing we could do was hiding behind trees.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

Frodo shakes his head. "Nothing,"

"What is going on?" Pippin asks.

"The Black Rider was looking for something...or someone. Frodo?" Merry asks.

"Get down!" I whispered loudly. We hid behind the trees, hoping that we are out of sight.

"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo whispers. "Sam, Sera, and I must get to Bree,"

"Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me," Merry says leading us to this Ferry.

Then a second Black Rider suddenly appears. The others ran without looking back, but I turned back and grabbed Frodo and ran like my life depended on it, which it did at the moment. But I saw that it was hot on our heels and we had to pick up the pace.

"Run! This way, follow me!" Pippin shouted. They made it to some wood tied together floating on the river. "Run!"

"Get the rope Sam!" They got the 'Ferry' ready and pushed off without me and Frodo.

"Frodo! Sera!" Sam shouted.

"Run!" They shouted at us.

"What do you think I'm doing!? Having a fucking tea party with the guy!?" I shouted at them.

We were nearing the dock and so was the Rider on our tail. "Jump you guys! Go on faster! Jump!"

"Oh for the love of God! What does it look like we're doing!?" We were at the end of the dock and I was practically sprinting and leaped off onto the ferry with the other Hobbits and managed to barley make it, and Frodo landing next to me. I heard the Rider hiss in frustration and ride off. But I did not move from my spot. Because one, the last bit of air that I had in my lungs had been knocked out when I landed, and two, I was in shock that I actually out ran the Rider on his horse.

"Sera? You alright?" Frodo asked.

"Yeah," I said pushing myself up and just decide to sit on my knees.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"Brandywine Bridge: Twenty miles," Merry said.

"Awesome, can this get any worse?" I asked. Then it started to rain, heavily. "Yeah. Spoke too soon," I sighed.

After about the longest forty-five minutes of my life, we made it to the gates of Bree, and were soaking wet. There was a hole in my shoe, so my entire right foot was soaked.

Frodo knocks on the gates, and a small peep hole opens and the eyes are on me. "What?"

"Uhh," I didn't know what to say. I looked down at the Hobbits. "Uh, we're heading for the Prancing Pony," I said remembering the name of the Inn Gandalf was going to meet us.

"A girl! And four Hobbits! What business brings you to Bree," He then opens the gate and practically shoves his lantern in my face.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own," Frodo says for me.

The gatekeeper backs off. "Alright young sir, I meant no offence. 'Tis my job to ask question after nightfall," He explained. "There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful,"

He ushers us inside and points the way to the Inn. We made our way up the cobbled path, through the motley crowd which jostles and bumps us. Then some ugly man holding a carrot belches at us. I made a noise of disgust and waved the air around me. "Charming," I muttered.

I was happy when we finally made it into the Inn. We all breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the rain. Frodo walked up to the bar, which was high above his head.

"Excuse me?"

The Inkeeper leaned down over the bar. "Good evening, little masters and lady! If you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized room's available, and a room for the human lady. Mr. uh-?"

"Underhill, my name's Underhill,"

"Underhill. Yes..." He mused.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

The Inkeeper thought for a moment. "Gandalf? Gandalf? Ohh yes! I remember, elderly chap, big beard, pointy hat..." He paused. "Not seen him for six months,"

I was worried. What happened to him? I mean, he had a horse for Pete's sake! We ran through cornfields and rolled down hill and took a 'Ferry' on the River. What could be taking him?

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

No one answered, maybe because no one had the answer. We decided to sit in the bar area where the air was filled with smoke and dim-lighted. Drunken laughter filed the air and we kept getting suspicious stares from others. A couple of the drunken guys tried to grab me, but I used my stick, that I've yet to get rid of, to beat them off.

We sat at a table nearest to the far wall, and waited. Frodo and Sam looked worried.

"Sam. He'll be here. He'll come," He assured him, but didn't seem so sure himself.

Then Merry comes back with a large mug of ale.

"What is that?" Pippin asks.

Merry gazes at it in rapt admiration. "This, my friend, is a pint,"

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asks in amazement. "I'm getting one," He jumps from his seat and head for the bar.

"You had a whole half already!" Sam nags.

I just chuckle and shake my head. I just stuck with my water. I didn't really like the taste of beer all that much.

"That fellow's done nothin' but stare at you since we arrived," Sam muttered to Frodo. I turned and saw that a man in a hood was indeed staring in our direction. Frodo goes up to the Innkeeper and asks him something, most likely about the stranger in the corner.

My head started to ache again. The crushing feeling on my temples kept squeezing more and more with each passing moment. And I saw the eye on the tower again, staring directly at me, and I was burning under its gaze.

"Baggins!" I jumped from the vision and my headache slowly getting better, but it did not fade. "Sure I know Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me,"

"Pippin!" I shout, along with Frodo, and I jump from my chair heading toward them.

Frodo grabs Pippin, but is knocked back. The ring falls and as Frodo tries to catch it, the Ring falls onto his finger and he disappears. I heard gasps from the people as my headache worsened. I could hear the voice, either the voice of the Ring or its master, either way, it sent shivers down my spine and a cold sweat through me. I saw the eye again.

**_"You cannot hide! I see you! There is no life in the void, only death!" _**But I could tell he wasn't talking to me, but it wanted me to hear the same warning.

I couldn't hide. And I couldn't run. Because the eye will always find me, even if I wasn't the one to be found in the first place. It will continue to torture me until I'm dead.

I finally recovered from my headache and saw that the stranger had taken him. I stumbled up and ran up to where the stranger had taken Frodo. I kicked the door open and saw the hooded figure talking to Frodo. Apparently the other Hobbits were behind me and Sam jumps in with his fists up.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam threatened.

"What kind of insult is that? I know I'm not from around here, but c'mon," I muttered under my breath my stick in front of me as a weapon.

The stranger unsheathes his sword. "You have a stout heart little Hobbit, but that will not save you," He looks to me and pushes his sword at my stick. "Nor will a woman with a rotting branch will save you,"

"Well when you find out you're going to go agents some evil force, and being a woman, I'm pretty sure they don't hand you a sword and wish you good luck!" I resorted.

I could see the smirk on his face. "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo," He turns to the Hobbit. "They're coming,"

Sam, Merry, and Pippin were sound asleep but me, Frodo, and Strider. A weird name but I was fine with it. Kinda cool actually. I talked a little with Strider and all we did was talking about swords, the different kinds, and the ones best agents certain enemies. Basic things I should know about if I wanted to survive here and protect Frodo. I didn't tell him that I wasn't from Middle-Earth, not entirely trusting him, but enough to believe what he's saying. I wasn't sure he could keep a secret.

A few hours later, the Riders appeared and ransacked the room we should have been in.

"What are they?" Frodo asked from the foot of his bed.

"They were once men," Strider started. "Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you,"

He advised us to rest. But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't find the comfort or the security of being able to relax and sleep. I kept thinking about the Ring. Such a small piece of metal turn kings into the undead. The greed of humans was their downfall, even in my world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys liked this ^^; And I hope Im not butchering it too much...<strong>

**So to make these A/N more entertaining, I usually like to bring in the OC for interviews and such but if you want it, you need to tell me :D and you can ask the questions...so R&R! **


	4. Trustworthy

**HOLY DOUBLE UPDATE :D**

**You all should love me. Cuz I just got back home from a two week vacation and Im soo effing tired x.x and the first thing I did was edit these chapters and loaded them up!**

**So show me the lurv!**

**lawl :3**

**EDIT: Actually it's about a quadruple update at this point XD**

* * *

><p><em>Trustworthy<em>

The following morning, Strider leads us to a horse stable, where we purchased a pony to carry our things. Then we left the village off to...somewhere.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the wild," He replied.

"That's specific," I rolled my eyes. Merry caught up with me and Frodo and started to whisper to him.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" He had a point.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler," Another good point. But I snickered to myself. Strider was indeed not the prettiest I've seen. Well, he wasn't half bad looking, but he looked at least in his mid-30's or something.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee," Strider said over his shoulder. "To the House of Elrond,"

"Did you hear that? RIvendell! We're going to see the Elves!" Sam shouted excitedly.

I was anxious to see the Elves up close, and understand more about them, but I didn't show my excitement like Sam did, who looked like he wanted to sprint ahead.

And my luck got shittier by the day. First getting chased by a slave of Sauron, and then walking in the rain with a hole in my shoe, now snow! Snow was my worst enemy. I was born in the summer on one of the hottest days. But my mom made me and my siblings move more norths where it snowed and rained almost every day. I was miserable.

The Hobbits paused and pulled out their pots and pans. I stopped with them, thinking that it would be a good time to get the feeling back in my toes.

"Gentlemen...and milady, we do not stop till nightfall," Strider said. Well, shit.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"We've already had it,"

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" At that Strider walks away.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip," Merry said.

Pippin seemed alarmed at that. "What about eleveneses? Lucncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it," I chuckled. Sitting on one of the nearby rock. From a bush Strider tosses Pippin an apple and Merry catches it. Merry hands it to Pippin and pats him on the shoulder. Another apple flies up through the air, hitting Pippin in the head. He looks up bewildered.

I almost fell of my rock from laughter. That was hilarious. Once I caught my breath, I saw Pippin try and throw and apple at me. Without thinking I caught it in my left hand and smirked at him. "Thanks for the apple!" I then took a bite out of it.

"That was an impressive catch," Stider complimented.

I took another bite. "Thanks,"

"How did you do that?"

"Well, I used my arm and just reached out and grabbed it," I smirked.

He smirked back. "I meant, how were you able to catch it?"

I shrugged. "Reflex I guess,"

He hummed a little.

"Well, c'mon mister Strider. We have places to go and people to meet!" I said trying to change the subject.

Our party slowly made our way through increasingly rough country. And it didn't take long for the night to fall, and just as we found a flat marshland, which I dreaded to cross. But we did anyways. I was only up to my shins in sludgy mire.

Once we were through we made camp on the boggy ground and Strider returns with a dead dear that he caught and was going to be our dinner. The moon rises and all the Hobbits were asleep, except for me and Strider.

"You should sleep. There is a long journey ahead,"

"Can't sleep when ghosts and demons haunt your dreams," I said starring into the sky.

"What are these 'ghosts and demons' that haunt you?" He asks.

I smile sadly. "Mostly of my family, even though I never usually admit it to them, I miss them dearly. And then there's Sauron and his army of demons making me dream of death that will come to me and the ones I love," I sighed.

"A heavy burden for a young woman such as yourself,"

"I need no sympathy; even at home my nights were sleepless,"

"Where is your home?" He asks.

"I'm can't tell you. Mostly because I don't know where this place even is," I said sadly. Would I ever get home? I knew in the beginning I was happy to be here, but I wanted a familiar face. Someone, anyone. I closed my eyes hoping that I would be able to sleep. But nothing.

_"Tinúviel elvanui, _

_Elleth alfirin ethelhael  
>O hon ring finnil fuinui <em>

_A renc gelebrin thiliol,"_

Strider was singing in elveish. That much I could tell, but I couldn't understand what it meant. I hear one of the Hobbits stir. "Who is she? This woman you sing of?" Frodo asks.

His voice was sad. "Tis the Lady of Luthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal,"

"What happened to her?"

Strider shifts. "She died," I heard him sigh. "Get some sleep, Frodo,"

Frodo hesitates but lies down and falls back asleep. But I continued to pretend to sleep, too afraid to let myself relax.

"You need sleep too Sera," His voice says. He was in pain, emotional pain. He must have sung that song for a reason. He had fallen for an elven woman and she died?

"I'm sorry," I said. I wanted to apologize for him going through the pain of heartbreak, which is a scar that will never heal fully.

"No need to be," He said softly. He knew that I wasn't getting any rest anytime soon, so he didn't say anything else. But I was surprised he asked me a question. "Have you ever fallen in love?"

I opened my eyes, and was greeted with the sight of a waning moon and the stars. "I thought I was a couple of times, most of them were...ones I admired from afar," I said picking my words carefully. "But one turned to be one of my friends and he didn't feel the same about me," I smiled sadly. "Have you ever felt the feeling of having what you've wanted right in front of you, but was still out of your reach?"

"I can't say I have," He said

"Well, let's just say, it sucks. It's a really shitty feeling,"

He chuckles at my choice of words. "You are defiantly not from around here,"

"It's what makes me unique," I yawned.

He smiles. "Sleep now Sera, we have to wake up when the sun does,"

I 'humph' and rolled over. "One last question,"

"Hm?" He looked over at me.

"Is Strider your real name?"

He smiled again. "No," He turns to the moon again. "It is Aragorn,"

I half-smiled. Maybe I could trust him. He has yet to make me think otherwise. Feeling a little safer, I fell asleep. But it was dreamless, or maybe I was dreaming of being in the dark. Either way, I wasn't conscious anymore.

We have been traveling most of the day, and lucky for us, it was already night time. Maybe I will actually get to sleep tonight. We trudge up a rocky hill and Aragorn suddenly stops. I look over and see are some ruins of a tower.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight," We made it over there we quickly set up camp. Aragorn opens a bag full of short swords. He starts handing them to the Hobbits.

"These are for you. Keep them close," He warns. "Im going to have a look around. Stay here," I grab a longer sword that he handed me. It was a broad sword. It was too heavy for me, and I had to hold it with both my hands. But I wasn't going to complain. It was better than that branch I still had with me.

Aragorn had left to scout the area, while I practiced on fighting with the sword. I was practicing for quite a while, enough to make my arms soar from swinging it around. I wasn't far from where we made camp, but I was near enough to hear Frodo shout. I ran back to camp and saw Frodo stomping out the fire. "What's going on!?"

"We have to put the fire out or-"A cry from one of the Black Riders, or Nazgul's, pierced through the darkness. I ran to the edge and saw that five Nazgul's were closing in on the watch tower. Frodo rushes everyone up the stair ruins.

"Go!" He shouts. We quickly run up the tower and see that we're going to have to fight. Sam, Merry, and Pippin stand around Frodo, ready to defend them, while I stood in front of the group of Hobbits. The Nazguls surrounded us, and pulled out their long swords.

Sam starts swing his sword wildly and shouts, "Back you devils!" He clashes with one, but is thrown aside quickly. Merry, Pippin, and I close the gap around Frodo. Then another one shoves Merry and Pippin aside, leaving me. And I wasn't going to be tossed aside, I was going to stand and fight for Frodo.

"Bring it you sons of bitches!" I shouted raising my broad sword. One moves to shove me aside but wave my sword trying to cut its hand off. But it seemed to go right through. I cursed as I pulled Frodo closer to me. "Don't worry Frodo, I won't let them get you!" I tried slicing them with my sword, only to miss each time. It was either I was too slow, or my blade couldn't cut them. I looked at Frodo and saw that he brought the ring out. "No Frodo!" I tried to pull it away from him only to be shoved back into a pile of stone. I struggled to get up, my muscles and bones ached and so did my head. I looked over and saw one of the Nazguls had his blade shoved into a stone.

"Frodo!" I shouted. Suddenly Aragorn appeared with a sword and a torch and forces the Nazgul to release his dagger. Frodo pulls his Ring off and reveals himself under the dagger.

"Frodo!" Sam rushes to his side.

"Sam," He says weakly.

Aragorn was still fighting the Nazgul as I rush to pull the blade from his shoulder. But there was something strange happening. Frodo was almost completely pale, and he hasn't lost that much blood. Aragorn finished off the Nazgul by setting them on fire with his torch. He rushes to Frodo's side.

"Strider! Help him, Strider!" Sam panics.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," He says. Just then, the remains of it dissolve into the air and the rest dispersing into the wind. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine," Aragon carries him over his shoulder as we exit Amon Sul. But the cries on the Nazguls can be heard.

"Hurry!" Aragorn shouts.

"We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Sam shouts.

"Gandalf..." Frodo whispers.

"Hold on Frodo," I try and tell him.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cries out.

We retreated into the forest to escape the Nazgul, with no such luck. We could hear them in the distance.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asks worriedly.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them,"

More Nazgul cries are heard in the distance. Frodo cries out as if he was answering their call.

"They're close," Merry says.

Aragorn turns to Sam. "Sam, do you know Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil,"

"Kingsfoil - aye, it's a weed," He nods.

"It may help to slow the poison, hurry!" Sam runs off to find the weed. Aragorn too disappears to find it leaving me with Merry, Pippin, and a dying Frodo.

I rested my head on my hand and desperately wanted to sob, but I needed to be strong for Frodo. But I feel like this was my fault, if I was better with a sword, if I was stronger, I could have prevented this.

Just then a woman on a white horse comes up and kneels next to Frodo. She spoke elvish to him and the only thing I could understand was "Frodo...I'm Arwen," then the rest was gibberish to me.

"Who is she?" Merry asks in awe.

"She's an elf," Sam says.

I looked at Arwen kneeling in front of the fading Hobbit. Her and Aragorn share words with each other as they help Frodo prologue his life. "He's not going to last. We must take him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days," Arwen says.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asks.

Arwen hops up on her horse as Aragorn lifts Frodo in front of her. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

"Awesome, there's more than five of those things, terrific," I mumbled.

Aragorn and Arwen exchange words in elvish. And she finally rode of and disappears into the forest.

"What are you doing!? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouts.

Aragorn says nothing, but continues to stare where Arwen had ridden off.

"He knows Sam, but she has a better chance at getting Frodo to Rivendell then we do," I said.

"You seem awfully sure about this," Sam said.

I'm not. I was scared for my life, but more for Frodo's. But I knew that this Elven woman, Arwen, could be trusted.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yea, so Legolas won't show till, I think, the next chapter...sorry ^^<strong>

**But don't worry he'll show his pretty face soon XD**

**Anyways, you know the drill R&R and all that :D**


	5. The Fellowship Begins

**Legolas is finally here :D**

**I know it took five chapters for him to arrive, but he's here and be happy!**

**EDIT: I thought about changing Sera's first encounter with Legolas, but I thought it was too funny to change, so I left it XD**

_The Fellowship Begins_

It has been two days since we arrived in Rivendell, and I've yet to hear anything about Frodo's health, only that he'll live. I was still worried for my Hobbit friend. I was sitting in the room that was given to me by Elrond, Arwen's father.

The doors suddenly burst open and Sam came in. "Frodo's awake!" Then ran out. I was barefoot, and was wearing my jeans and black wife beater, not caring if I attracted attention to myself I ran out the door with him.

"Frodo!" Sam and I shouted happily.

"Sam! Sera!"

"Bless you, you're awake!" Sam said. "We've been worried sick!"

"Please, there was never a doubt in my mind that Frodo would come back!" I said crossing my arms.

"She was on the verge of tears when we arrived," Sam teased.

"Was not!"

Frodo laughed.

"Sam hardly left your side," Gandalf stated.

"We were that worried about you, weren't we Mr. Gandalf?"

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend,"

"He's pretty good at healing, I cracked my wrist and he fixed it right up for me," I said shaking my wrist around.

The doors behind us opened and revealed Lord Elrond. "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins," He smiled.

Once Frodo got the 'okay' to get out of bed, we went to one of the balconies and met up with Merry and Pippin. He got multiple hugs and back slaps from his friends. But another figure sitting on a stone bench.

"Bilbo!" He runs to his uncle.

We decided to let Frodo have his moment with his uncle. So I decided to get dressed and practice my swordsmanship. I grab the sword Aragorn gave me and train at the lower levels of the House of Elrond. I keep my jacket off and swing at invisible enemies, and force myself to move faster.

Then the sound of horses break my concentration and I saw one man ride in alone. More show up, but these were not men, they were elves, I could tell by the clothes they wore and their ears. Later some short men, about the size of Hobbits, but bulkier and much more facial hair. Dwarves I think.

I decided to go find Frodo, and grabbed my jacket and put it on and sheathed my sword and run up the stairs to where Frodo was. But before I disappeared upstairs, I couldn't help but feel someone starring at my back. But I didn't turn to look, but went to look for my Hobbit friend.

I found him walking with Gandalf to the Council of Elrond. I decided to tag along, since I was, apparently, important enough to be invited. Once we arrived to where the council was located, there were chairs for the three races to sit. Men, Elves, and the Dwarves.

I sat at the end next to Frodo and Gandalf on the other side of him. The chairs were set up in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal, and Lord Elron sitting in an important looking chair across from us.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom," He gestures to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo,"

Frodo slowly gets up and places the Ring on the pedestal before us. He returns to his seat and seemed relieved. The council members stare at the Ring, mesmerized by it. But I tried to keep my eyes off of it. It was tempting me again. And it took a lot to resist.

"So it is true," One of the men said. I nearly jumped from the broken silence. Only Frodo noticed me jump.

"The Doom of Men," Another man said.

The same man before stands. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand," He approaches the Ring. "Isildur's Bane is found," He reaches he hand to the ring, almost touching it. I could hear its promises. I tried ignoring it, but all of my senses were weakened. I could only hear the Ring.

"Borimir!" Elrond's voice snapped me from another trance.

Gandalf suddenly jumped from his seat and chants familiar words as the skies grow dark and thunder roars. Suddenly the voice of the Ring dies away and everyone resumes their seats, horrified; the man named Boromir was amongst them.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond rebukes Gandalf.

Gandalf's voice is raspy. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" He glances at Borimir.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the Ring?" He was already out of his seat and pacing. "Long as my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

I wanted so badly to shout at him and tell him that even I knew that was a stupid idea and I'm younger, and have, probably suffered more blows to the head then him. "This guy is some kind of stupid," I muttered to Frodo.

He must have heard me. "You would know better than I? Your just a girl; a child!"

Oh, now he's done it. "Listen pal!" I shouted jumping from my seat. "I'm sure even someone with less brain cells knew that was a restarted idea! The cursed Ring must be destroyed!"

Aragorn stood up this time. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master,"

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

"Okay! Now you're getting on my nerves!" I said, but a strong grip kept me from kicking his family jewels.

But someone else stood up. An elf. A very...attractive one at that. Sure all elves were good looking, but this one stood out more than the others did.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," Oh god. I swear if Gandalf wasn't holding me I would have been reduced to a puddle.

"Aragorn? This...is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," The very distracting elf said.

Whoa, wait! Aragorn is heir to...I guess, a very important city? Huh, well fuck me...I shouldn't have said that with that elf around...

"_Havo dad, Legolas_," Aragorn spoke to him in Elvish.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Borimir spats returning to his seat. I finally started losing feeling in my arm, and sat down so Gandalf let go. I pouted quietly sticking my tongue at him when he wasn't looking.

"Aragorn and Sera are right. We cannot use it," I crossed my arms and legs and smirked triumphantly.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond said.

A dwarf jumped up. "Then what are we waiting for?" He grabs his axe and tries destroying the ring that way. He was repelled back, and thrown to the ground. At the same time, my headache returned and an image of the eye was back. But as quickly as it came, it went almost as fast.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glodin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," The Rings voice whispers something. But I couldn't understand it. "One of you must do this,"

Silence filled the council. Even I was speechless, mostly giving death glares at Borimir and sneaking glances at the elf.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more then just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"You make it seem as if you're afraid to go there. What? Got no balls?" Gandalf shot me a warning stare. I put a finger to my lips and kept quiet. Mostly because the elf was speaking again.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" He raised his voice.

The dwarf leaps to his feet. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!?"

Borimir opens his mouth again. "And if we fail, what then!? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted at him. "Never trust an Elf!"

Uproar starts and everyone is arguing with each other. Suddenly Frodo stands.

"I will take it!" The argument dies down almost immediately. The other members are surprised at his declaration. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though- I do not know the way,"

Gandalf approches. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear,"

I stand up. "You think I'm going to let you go alone? After all we've been through? I think not! You have my help too," I put my hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn was the next to stand. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," He walks up to Frodo and kneels before him. "You have my sword.

The elf guy walks up as well. "And you have my bow," This trip just gotten ten times better...

"And my axe!" Gimli says.

Borimir walks up. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done,"

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam shouts jumping from behind the bushes.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said amusingly.

Merry and Pippin also join in. "Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry declared.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest...thing,"

"Guess that rules you out Pip," Merry teased.

"Ten companions...So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond muses.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asks. I slapped my forehead.

"My IQ has decreased about ten points already, and look, not even past noon," I shook my head.

I was already done packing my things. And I decided to go for a walk around the House of Elrond, so I wouldn't get lost. I ended up in a garden of some sort, which was overlooking the water. It was a really nice view. I sat on the stone bench and just starred at the scenery before me. I was pretty sure I was never going to see this again.

My thoughts went back to that elf fom the council, I didn't catch his name. But he was an elf, and probably already spoken for. Hell, even if he wasn't he wouldn't like me like that. I was pretty sure. I had less chance with my own species, what makes me think I could make it with an elf?

I sighed. The chances were slim to none. Maybe we can become friends, I wouldn't mind that. I was always interested in their life style, and language. Maybe he would be nice enough to teach me some phrases.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something in my pockets move. I looked down and saw a squirrel with my Ipod in its mouth.

"Hey!" I shouted at it. The squirrel ran off into a tree before I could catch it. "Give that back!" I looked up the tree it climbed up. I loved that Ipod, and I would climb a tree for it! Even thought I was afraid of heights...

I easily climbed up and found the squirrels hideout. And saw my Ipod sitting in a hole in the tree. "Give me back my Ipod you little spawn of Satan!" I shouted at it. I reached in and grabbed hold of it and yanked it out. "Ha! In your squirrel-face!" I stuck my tongue at it. It made its squirrel noises at me and return to its hole. "Hey! Come say that to my face!"

I'm losing my mind...

"What are you doing up there?" I jumped and heard the branch break from under me and left me falling, but before I hit the ground my foot was caught between two branches. I was about a foot and a half off the ground. I saw boots standing in front of me. I looked up...well; more like down, and saw that it was that elf.

"Hello," I said sheepishly. One hand was holding my clothes up so I wouldn't flash him, and my other was scratching the back of my head.

"Greetings," He said. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing exactly?"

"Y'know, just hangin' out," I chuckled nervously.

That seemed to get a smile out of him. "I mean, what were you doing in that tree?"

I didn't know if I was either blushing, or if the blood was just rushing to my head. "I was taking back what was mine from a spa-squirrel," I corrected myself.

He chuckled. He really needed to stop doing that..."You are called Sera, am I correct?"

"Yup, it's Seralyn, but people prefer Sera, which I don't mind," I babbled. There was no reason at all to tell him that, but whatever. "Am I to be graced with what you are called?" I said jokingly. I caught up on how some of these guys talked, and it's fun.

"I am Legolas,"

"Well, Legolas," I really liked his name..."I wish we could have met on better circumstances, because I hope you don't mind helping a girl out?"

"Of course," He was very amused at this situation. I could tell. He walked closer and was able to easily lift my foot, with one hand, from the tree and drop me into his arms.

"Well, my hero," I said jokingly. "Thanks for freeing me from the tree and the cursed squirrels!" I shouted shaking my fist at the little rodents. '

"You are very strange," He chuckled.

I chuckled weakly. "So you've noticed," I then realized that I was still in his arms. "Heh, I hope you don't find this as awkward as I do,"

He seemed to catch on and set me gently on my feet. "You also have very strange clothes," he stated.

"You're not the first to point that out," I rolled my eyes and tried to pay more attention to my Ipod and see if it had teeth marks on it. I was glad to find none.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

I half-smiled. "Im not from Middle-Earth, just so you know,"

"Aragorn has told me that much, but nothing else," He said. "Why will you not give up where you are from?"

"Because I don't know where, or should I say, when I am," I sat on the bench. "At first I thought this place would be a new home since, sometimes, I don't feel like I'm at home when I was home," I sighed. "Though, in the back of my mind, I'm happy I'm here, even if I am risking my life almost every time I step out of the door,"

Legolas came and sat next to me on the bench. Yeah, hiding my feelings was defiantly going to be hard, especially when he's so close...yet so far. "Do you wish to go home?"

"Sometimes," I smiled faintly. "Though it's nice to see stuff like this untainted," I said referring to the scene before us.

"What do you mean by 'untainted'?"

"Where I'm from, there is only one race, which we know about, Men. And they say our generation is being led by a mislead generation, so everything is hectic. More and more of nature is being destroyed, and even if people are trying to help restore the planet, it's not going to help," I rested my chin on my palm. "I don't mean to sound melodramatic, I'm not usually like this,"

"Are you usually quick-tempered like you were during the Council of Elrond?" He asked, half-jokingly.

I smiled. "Kinda, but that was that Borimir guys fault. I mean, even I'm not that stupid!"

Legolas and I continued to talk for a while, until it was really late. Though I wasn't tired, I wanted to go to bed, but only to hope I would dream of the elf. Sure, we could become friends and I had no chance with him, that can't stop me from dreaming that I did.

**...I was half awake and I thought it was a very entertaining way to meet Legolas XD**

**Honestly, I like it and if you don't like how I introduced them well...idk it's 7 in the morning and I haven't gone to bed yet :D**

**Yes, I have a habit of staying up all night and decide to post them now.**

**So, R&R and all that!**

**Also, I wanna ask if Sera is too much of a Mary-Sue or is she all clear that no one will rage? Because I think Im doing pretty good at keeping her non Mary-Sue-ish :/ Well, if she is I would love to hear it and make some changes if need be :3**

**P.S Sera doesn't hate Boromir, I just wanted to add that cuz I thought it'd be funny. Hope it was! **

**Now, bye-bye :D**


	6. Only The Beginning of Our Troubles

**Sorry for the slow updates, once again ^^;**

**But I have a legitiment excuse this time! My birthday is coming up on Tuesday so I've been bussy getting things together...for my mother's sake. She's nagging me to 'get my ass in gear'. I laugh everytime I hear that XD**

**So, Im doing my best to keep our favorite elf in character and I hope that I am. But here is more Legolas interaction now, I know it was a long wait, but in return Im deciding to speed up the romancing a little bit ^^;**

**EDIT: **

_Only The Beginning of Our Troubles_

I was all packed and ready to go, I had the last bit of home in my jacket pockets, my bag full of some food, and a rolled up mat that was going to be my bed for the next couple months. I wore my regular attire under the cloak that Gandalf gave me and my broad sword agents my hip. I was defiantly ready...well, ready as I'll ever be...

I met Frodo and Gandalf under an old stone arch, with the rest of the Fellowship as we we're saying good-bye to Rivendell.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," Elrond says. "On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will,"

Please, I wasn't giving up half-way through just 'cause it got too hard!

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you," Elrond said spreading his arms, and the only ones who bow their heads were Legolas and Aragorn.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf said.

Frodo walks up to take the lead but seems lost as there was already a fork in the road. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" He asks.

"Left,"

And then miles of walking through forests, over country side hills, and through some rocky terrain. No one really talked to each other, I don't know why, but everyone was on edge maybe? Or already homesick that they don't want to speak yet. But once we made camp, and were close together, the mood seemed to pick up.

Sam was cooking some sausage over a fire, while Frodo was sitting on top of a rock nearby. Gandalf, Gimli, and Aragorn watch Borimir tutor Merry and Pippin on sword fighting. Legolas was on first watch over the edge. I was about a yard away from Legolas, trying to fix the hole in my shoe, getting tired of it getting filled with water or melted snow, which I'm pretty sure is the same thing, but whatever...

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion," Gimli said approaching Gandalf. "Which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round," He said. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin, would give us a royal welcome,"

Gandalf continues to smoke his pipe. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gimli walks away with a 'huff' and sits back down.

I return my attention to my shoe. But it was really hard when the two Hobbits took down Borimir.

"For the Shire!" Pippin shouts. "Hold him down Merry!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed harder when Aragorn tried to break it up, and got pinned onto his back. I look over at Legolas and see that his attention was glued to a cloud...?

"What is that?" Sam asks seeing the cloud too.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," Gimli says.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure clouds move that fast," I said.

Borimir gets up. "Or move agents the wind,"

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouts.

I didn't know what that was, but it didn't sound good.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted.

"Hurry!" I scrambled to my feet, shoving my shoe on, and ran for my bag. I tried looking for Frodo, but he was already hidden, but then felt someone grab me and drags me under a rock. I heard complete silence, then a lot of crows squawking. I then noticed who the one who saved me was. Legolas had an arm around me, and was looking above us. I looked up too, but couldn't really anything but the rocks above us. Once the birds flew away, everyone came up from their hiding spot.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf cried as he crawled out of his hiding spot. "The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," He says looking at a snowy mountain.

"Oh, fuck me," I muttered to myself. I tried falling to my knees but Legolas was still holding me and didn't let me hit the ground. No more snow...

"Seralyn? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Why were elves so damn polite? Or chivalrous...? I'm pretty sure he didn't really give a damn...not that I minded.

"I hate snow," I muttered. As much as I enjoyed his touch, I didn't want my feelings to be too obvious to him. I was finally out of Legolas's arms and started walking with him.

We were walking up a snowy slope of Caradhras, a snowy ass mountain that I would hate for all eternity. Legolas was in the lead, not even making a dent in the snow. Was he like Jesus 'cept with snow?

Friggin' elves. They were so graceful and pretty! Make us humans look...I don't know, but seeing Legolas in his element, focused and taking charge, was really hard for me to take my eyes off him.

Hope he doesn't notice. God, if he did, this would be a very awkward journey...

I kept pouting until I saw Frodo rolling down the hill. "Frodo!" I was able catch him before he turned into a snowball. I helped him up, and as a habit, he reached for the Ring around his neck, but it seemed to have been missing. Aragorn then comes up to see if he was okay.

I looked up and saw that Borimir had the Ring. "Borimir," Aragorn warns quietly.

Borimir ignored him and speaks softly. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt...over so small a thing," He says holding it in front of his face. "Such a little thing,"

"Borimir!" Aragorn shouts. Borimir was pulled from his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo," He slowly walks down the slope where Frodo, Aragorn and I are. Aragorn's hand lays on the hilt of his sword, while I just give him non to pretty stares.

"As you wish..." He says holding out the Ring to Frodo. And my Hobbit friend doesn't hesitate to snatch it from him. "...I care not," He tousles Frodo's hair jokingly, and then returns to climbing up the slope.

Since the beginning, I never really liked this Borimir character. Sure, he said some pretty stupid things during the Council of Elrond, and seemed to want to use the Ring himself, but I still didn't think he could be trusted. I just hope he doesn't try and kill us and run away with the god forsaken Ring.

After that fiasco, we were almost at the top of the mountain, and we were trudging through the blizzard. The snow banks were up to my chest, and being in a blizzard didn't help my mood, but luckily the ones in front of me were making a trail so I would have much contact with the snow. Legolas was taking point again, and walking on top of the snow. That was just not fair...

Continuing on, Legolas stops at turns to the rest of the Fellowship. "There is a fell voice on the air!"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouts over the blizzard.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouts.

I almost wanted to panic. Bring down the mountain!? Luckily the cold was keeping my body from running around like a headless chicken.

"No!" Gandalf determined agents all odds, steps onto the ledge chanting something. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew magic was probably involved. Gandalf kept chanting, but that did no good agents the lightning bolt that had struck the tip of the mountain, a little bit after he started chanting, causing an avalanche onto us.

"Oh fuck-!" My curse was interrupted by the snow falling onto me and the rest of the Fellowship.

Legolas's POV

I managed to pull Gandalf away from the edge before the avalanche pulled him off the side of the mountain. The Fellowship was buried in the snow, and I was the first to pop out and helped Gandalf out. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam soon followed by Borimir, Merry, and Pippin. Gimli soon popped his head from the snow.

"Is everyone alright?" Aragorn asked.

"Where is Sera?" Sam asked. I looked around and couldn't see her. I suddenly thought she might off fallen of the side of the mountain. Just then a hand burst through the snow next to Gimli, who nearly jumped out of his armor.

Her pale hand was waving around frantically. I rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. She grabbed back and I started pulling her up. Once her head was out of the snow she took a large intake of air. "Yeah, let's not do that again shall we?" She said sarcastically. At least I knew she wasn't hurt enough not to make a sarcastic remark, which brought a small smile on my face.

"We must get off the mountain!" Borimir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted back.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the mines of Moria!"

I could sense Gandalf's inner conflict with himself. He seemed almost afraid, and Gandalf being afraid of anything meant something bad. And after a while he spoke. "Let the Ring bearer decide," He said grimly. I looked down at Seralyn and saw that she was trying hard not to show her shivering, and the discomfort she was in. Her skin was paler than normal, as well was her lips, which were turning into a pale blue. I knew humans were weak against harsh weathers, but I didn't know that it affected them so easily. Maybe because she was either not dressed for the cold, or she could simply not handle it. I looked over at the others and noticed that the Hobbits were also not in any better condition.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits and the girl!" Borimir shouted. I half expected Seralyn to shout a resort but she seemed to have silently agreed by not saying anything, she couldn't handle the cold. She caught me starring and just gave me a weak smile, as if she was trying to assure me that she was fine. But I knew otherwise, I'm sure if she stayed here any longer she would die.

"Frodo?"

Frodo hesitated. "We will go through the mines,"

Gandalf seemed almost disappointed. "So be it,"

We then continued south. Going back down the mountain, it got warmer, but not by much. We were out of the blizzard at least. I continued to walk next to Seralyn, who hadn't said anything since we got off the mountain. She seemed to be battling her own inner conflict, but at least she was no longer shivering.

Soon we arrive to a face of a cliff, out of the mist, and a gasp comes from Gimli. "The Walls...of Moria!"

The rest of the Fellowship moves along the rock wall, taping and prying; searching for the door. Apparently they were secret, and we had to search for the cursed thing.

Seralyn had given up a few minutes ago to set herself on a rock and rest. She was young for a human, still in the adolescent stage, and wasn't used to hiking up mountains. But she was brave enough to continue on and not complain about it. She was either very brave, foolish, or stubborn.

Possibly all three.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I said. I was able to get a chuckle from Seralyn.

Gimli grumbles, but says nothing.

We continued our search for the hidden door to Moria, but with no such luck. Seralyn was still perched on her rock, twisting the water out of, what appears to be, a white piece of cloth with her right foot bare.

What also caught my attention was her...unique looking footwear. I've never seen, in all my years, such strange clothing.

My examination on her strange foot wear were quickly forgotten when I heard the sounds of a splash in water nearby startles me. I quickly turn and see Frodo gasping and pull him back up out of the shallow waters. I walked closer and saw the surroundings of the waters. The great pool was beside the rock face, with dead branches bearded with moss hanging damp above the water.

Gandalf quickly approaches a rock between two twisted, gnarled trees. The gray wizard runs his hands over the face of the cliff mumbling quietly. "Now...let's see. Ithildin - It mirrors only starlight...and moonlight," He says running his hands over the rocks.

"What's he doing?" I heard Seralyn ask beside me.

I looked down at her; she was shorter than I, almost about a whole head shorter.

"I think he's found the entrance," I told her, glancing at the wise wizard.

"Oh, good, I thought he was just bored and started to feel up the rock," She said jokingly.

Even though I didn't exactly know what she meant, but I laughed a little anyways. "I presume that is not a good thing?"

"Let's just say 'feeling something up' is an inappropriate way of touching someone intimately," she smirked.

I made a face. It was probably a mix between disgust and confusment. She laughed at the expression I made either way.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria," Gandalf started speaking again, after getting the doors to appear. "Speak, friend, and enter,"

"What do you suppose that means?" The Hobbit, Pippin, asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple," Gandalf said. "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," He said simply. He readies his staff and starts speaking elvish to get the doors to open.

Nothing happened.

Gandalf raises his hand and then starts to speak dwarvish.

The doors remained closed.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin pointed out. I only hear Seralyn sigh besides me.

Gandalf glances back at the Hobbit, looking slightly annoyed. He then tries pushing the doors open, but still the doors remained as still as before.

Gandalf starts to talk to himself again. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs," If not for my enhanced hearing, I would have been unable to hear him.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin pips in.

Gandalf becomes frustrated. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," He snapped.

After Gandalf's shout, the rest of the Fellowship decides to just wait quietly for the old wizard to open the doors. And I was wondering when that was going to happen, since it was beginning to turn night.

I was examining the area, only out of pure boredom. Sam and Aragorn were setting the pony they had named Bill, seeing as these mines were no place for the small pony. Gandalf was still at the doors trying to figure out the password, Frodo sitting near Galndalf. Borimir sat not too far away, watching the waters before him. Seralyn was practicing her swordsmen ship, with a sword too big for her. While Merry and Pippin were skipping rocks into the water.

I looked deeper into the murky water and swore I saw something move.

A fish maybe?

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf shouted, exasperated. He dropped his staff and sits beside Frodo, pulling off his hat. My focus was still on the rippling waters before us.

Something was defiantly down there, and it wasn't a fish. It was too big.

"It's a riddle," I heard Frodo say. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

The waters continue to shiver.

"_Mellon_,"

Suddenly, the stone doors rip my gaze away from the water and see that the doors were indeed opened. The Fellowship starts to enter the Mines of Moria. It was dark, and no one else could see what was in front of them. Gandalf places a crystal into the gnarled roots of his staff and lights the way.

"Soon, Master Elf," Gimli says. "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone," He continues. Though I wasn't really listening. Mine and Aragorn's attention was on the rippling waters. "They call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli laughs.

"I don't get it," Seralyn mummers to herself.

As we all finally all started to make our way inside the mine. I felt something crunch under my boot. I looked down and saw bones. Everywhere.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" I hear Borimir shout.

The bones were corpses of Dwarves along the stone ground. Most of them seem to have been here for months.

Gimli's strangled cry is heard. "Oh! No! Noooo!"

I go the nearest corpse and examine the arrow that was lodged into a Dwarf's chest. "Goblins!" I cast aside the arrow in disgust. I return back to the rest of the Fellowship near the entrance, and fit a bow into my string while Aragorn, Borimir, and Seralyn draw their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Borimir says. "Now get us out of here, get out!" I then faintly hear the sound the waters shifting again. As we start for the door, I see Frodo was grabbed by a very large tentacle.

"Frodo!" The Hobbits and Seralyn shout.

"Strider!" Sam calls to Aragorn.

"Help!" Frodo shouts.

"I'm coming Frodo!" Seralyn shouts and grabs the tentacle that Frodo was caught in. A second tentacle bursts from the water and grabs her by her leg suspending her upside down.

"Seralyn!" I shouted. I released the arrow I had ready and shoot the one holding Seralyn, while the Hobbits and Aragorn rescue Frodo. The tentacle holding Seralyn twitches and releases her and causes her to fall into the water. I was able to reach her in time before another one tries to grab her. I caught her and try to return to the rest of the Fellowship. I set Seralyn down and returned to the battle.

Sera(lyn)'s POV

After being rescued from the tentacle, Legolas set me down and returned to the battle.

Like hell I was going to be left out!

Borimir and Aragorn rushed into the water with their swords, and attacked the beast. I saw Frodo being flung wildly in the air like he was some kind of rag doll. I rush in toward Aragorn and Borimir. I ran through the water as fast as I could, feeling my socks getting drenched instantly, and raised my sword at the tentacled beasts head. It didn't seem too happy.

Aragorn managed to cut the tentacle holding Frodo, setting him free. Borimir caught him and rushed towards the mines.

"Into the Mines!" I heard Gandalf shout. Aragorn tugged my arm back toward the mines as I followed clumsily. I turn back, on instinct, and see another large tentacle reaching for us.

"Legolas!" Borimir cried. Without taking my eyes off of the beast, an arrow lodges itself into the right eye of the beast as it pulls back its tentacle and screeches in pain.

"Run!" Aragorn shouts.

As we race into Moria, the sea creature reaches out and slams the gates shut. Slabs of rock drop and the passageway collapses, crumbling. As the rock slide ends, it covers the last bit of light we have. We were in total darkness now. I wasn't really afraid of the dark, but now, being in a dwarven mine turned tomb with Goblins somewhere lurking in the dark, kinda spooked me.

I shivered a little. The water was cold and this place wasn't all too comforting. I felt another body next to me and felt a gentle hand set itself on my shoulders. I couldn't see who it was, but then I recognized those sapphire eyes, even in the dark.

Legolas.

I'm sure he could see me, but I could barely see him. This made it awkward if I kept staring at him any longer. So I slowly turned my gaze to the darkness in front of me when I heard Gandalf speak.

"We now have but one choice," He taps the ground with his staff, casting a _very _bright light. I shielded my eyes a little. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler than Orcs, in the deep places of the world,"

Gandalf starts walking and I do my best not to stray too far from the light. Legolas's hand had left my shoulder, making it cold where he left it. But I brushed off that feeling and continued on.

"Quietly now," Gandalf warned. "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed,"

How big was this mine!? A _four _day trip to the other side? Really?

I sighed to myself. What did I do to end up in this dimension?

Legolas rested his hand on my other shoulder, as if hearing my sigh, and tried to silently comfort me.

...I guess being here wasn't so bad, especially with a smile like **that**.

Legolas was practically attached to my hip (or the other way around) as we traveled through the mines in silence, not wanting to give away our presence to the Orcs and or Goblins that wandered this place.

Gandalf suddenly stops and rests his hand on a rock, with silvery veins running through it.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold...or jewels," Galndalf trails off. Then he tilts it down toward the pit before us. "...but Mithril,"

I looked down into the pit and see the Mithril veins run through the rocks below. I've never heard of Mithril in my world...an extinct metal maybe? Or this was some kind of metal that we had renamed in the future?

I decided to not give myself more of a headache by thinking about it. The Fellowship move on, trying to get through the mines as fast as possible, without casualties of course. But with Pippin, almost falling off the side of the gorge, it was hard to keep the casualties to a minimum. We climbed more stairs to be greeted with a three-way crossroad. Gandalf holds his staff to the three openings and seemed to be lost.

I sure hope he wasn't...

"I have no memory of this place," He whispers. I spoke too soon.

Gandalf sits alone to think, while the rest of the Fellowship gave him some space to think. Aragorn and Borimir sat together a few yards away from Gandalf, the Hobbits not too far whispering to themselves, Gimli off in the corner sulking, leaving me and Legolas. I sat on the nearest rock and sighed.

"We're really off to a great start," I mumbled to myself, or if Legolas was listening. I didn't really care either way.

"We'll be moving forward soon," Legolas assured me.

I chuckled dryly. "Not trying to be a pessimist or anything, but how do you know that?" I eyed him from my seat. He just shrugged innocently and sat on the ground next to me.

"It is more of a...an educated guess?"

"Sounds more like a question than a guess," I smiled. He smiled back and turned back to the rest of the Fellowship before us. We shared a quiet moment; not really an awkward silence, more like we didn't much else to say. Though, I guess it's because Legolas and I weren't that close of friends, but we were close enough to guard each other's backs.

I looked over my shoulder and heard some rocks shuffle behind us. What was that?

"We are being followed," Legolas said from beside me. "We have been for a while,"

I turned back to him. "Then why hasn't someone said anything?"

"Gandalf is also aware of his presence, but doesn't find him much of a threat,"

I turned back to the darkness behind me. "How long has he been following us?"

"Three days, at least, that's when I discover his presence," I turned back to him once again; I swore I was going to snap my own neck.

"Your super elf senses were tingling?" I joked. Then I realized he probably wouldn't get the joke.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but was smiling. "I don't quite catch your meaning, but yes, my senses are more sensitive than humans, if that is what you mean,"

"It's close enough," I said jokingly.

Then the sudden sound of Gandalf's booming voice practically scares the ever living shit out of me. "Oh! It's this way!" Legolas chuckled at me.

"He's remembered!" Merry shouts, jumping up.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf says putting his hat on. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," The wizard rests a hand on Merry's shoulder.

The rest of the Fellowship gets up and follows Gandalf down a dark stairway. We all continue to stay quiet, still not wanting to risk getting caught by Goblins or something worse. As we reach the end of the stairs of doom, Gandalf leaning on his walking stick huffing and puffing. Then I noticed that we were in a more open space with broken ornate columns lie tumbled across the stone floor.

The place was kinda a dump...just saying!

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf says holding his staff. Said staff illuminates a grandiose hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. I and the rest of the Fellowship seemed to be at awe of the largest hall I've ever seen. "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf,"

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake," Sam says.

"No kiddin'," I said looking up at the tall ceiling.

After being in awe for a couple more minutes, we continue on. Gimli suddenly runs through some stone doors as Gandalf calls after him. Gimli ignored the old wizard and bursts through the doors. We follow right behind them and see him kneeling in front of a crypt in the center of the room with the light shining on it.

"No!" Gimli wails several times and starts to sob. Boromir places a comforting hand on his sholder.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf says, reading the runes on the tomb. "He is dead then. It is as I feared," Gandalf finishes. Gimli wails louder in the background.

I felt sorry for the poor Dwarf. I wasn't totally sure who the guy was, only that he was the ruler of Moria, and Gimli had some kind of connection. I thought about trying to lighten the mood, but was afraid that he would take whatever I said as an insult of some sort, so I stayed quiet.

Gandalf suddenly shoves his hat and staff to Pippin, and takes a large battered book from a Dwarven corpse. He opens it and clears the dirt and dust from the pages. "They have taken the bridge...and the second hall," he reads. Gimli stops his sobbing and looks up blankly. "We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them long. The ground shakes,"

Pippin, looking almost frightened, backs away with the wizards things in his arms.

Gandalf continues reading. "Drums...drums...in the deep," He looks up slowly, and turns the smudged, bloodstained page. That wasn't good. I looked around the room, suddenly feeling paranoid and rested my hand on the hilt of my sword. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark," He continues. "We cannot get out..." He looks at the bottom of the bloodied page, the slowly looks up at us. "They are coming!"

"Oh shit," I muttered to myself. But the silence was broken more loudly by a loud bagging. We look to Pippin who was messing with, a now, headless corpse. He turns to Gandalf, who looks like he's going to kill him, and gives him a guilty look. And just then the rest of the corpse slips into the well, draggin and chain and bucket, the noise echoing loudly throughout Moria. When it finally became silent, a ricocheting noise fills the room. Pippin starts wincing at each wave of noise. The silence came back and the rest of the Fellowship relaxes a little more.

Gandalf slams the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He shouts grabbing his staff and hat back.

Ouch.

**Boom.**

I cursed to myself. This was _not _good.

**Boom-boom.**

**Boom-Boom-Boom. **The beat pauses only for a moment. **Boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM.**

The Fellowship then backs away from everything and stands in the middle of the crypt.

"Frodo!" Sam shouts. We look over and saw Frodo's blade glow blue. Then I remembered what that meant.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouts pulling out an arrow. Boromir rushes to the doors and tries to peak out through the crack. Then arrows hiss into the door inches from his face. Aragorn drops the torch he was holding and runs to Boromir.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouts to me and the Hobbits.

I wanted to help in some way, but maybe staying out of their way was the best idea. So I held back a resort, but got my sword ready.

Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas work at getting the doors shut, but then a loud roar was heard. Boromir turns back to us almost rolls his eyes. "They have a cave troll,"

"That doesn't sound good," I mumbled to myself as I moved closer to Gandalf and Frodo. Legolas tosses weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door. Once they finished they quickly back pedal to us drawing their weapons. Everyone else follows suit.

Gimli leaps atop the tomb and brandishes his axe. "Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" He shouts. If only I had that kind of courage.

So this would be my first fight with a sword, seeing how we were running away most of the time. But now that we were corned we had no choice but to fight.

The pounding at the door becomes louder, and weapons crash through the splintering wood. Legolas and Aragorn, being the only ones with the long ranged weapons stood at the front, ready to shoot. With Legolas standing in front of me, it was really hard to stare at the invading Orcs.

_Focus me! _I mentally slapped myself.

The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas releases his arrow once an ugly face was in view. Then once it collapsed out of view, a shrill cry rings out. The Elf notches an arrow to his bow as Aragorn shoots another.

Suddenly, the Orcs break through the doorway and the battle begins. A wave of armor-clad Orcs charge toward the Fellowship. I lost sight at everyone, but heard their weapons clashing with the Orcs. One came charging at me with an axe over its head. I panicked for a second then jumped back just in time to see the stone floor crack.

"That could've hurt," I muttered. I took this chance to hack away at the Orc that tried to kill me and managed to slice at his shoulder. It roars in pain, or anger doesn't matter at this point, and lifts its axe and tries to decapitate me. I rose my sword up, with all the strength I had and was able to block, but was thrown off my feet. I landed hard on my side and saw my sword slide away from my grasp.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly. I rolled away from the Orc and was glad I was faster than something that was trying to kill me. I looked around for another weapon, panicking again, and lift up one of Sam's cooking utensils, a pan. I smacked the Orc in the face hard enough to knock it out cold before it could swing its stupid axe at me again.

Then a large blast coming from the door caught my attention, and saw a giant of some sort. The thing was almost the size of my house! It carried a big club and tried swinging it at Sam. Legolas shoots an arrow at its shoulder, stunning it for a few seconds and goes back for Sam.

I scrambled to grab my sword again, and ran over to help Sam.

When I reached him he was cornered by the ugly troll. I saw the chain around his neck and decided that I'll risk losing my limbs to help him. I grabbed the large chain and pulled back hard and was surprised that it didn't take that much effort to knock the troll off his feet. Then I realized that I wasn't the only one holding the chain. I looked behind me and saw Boromir tugging on the chain with me.

Only a split second later, Boromir's face showed fear and pushed me to the ground. A grey blur whipped above me and saw Boromir fly to the stone wall. After being knocked to the ground for the hundredth time, I sat up and saw another Orc charge at me with its sword in the air. Without thinking, I raised my sword and clashed swords with it. The weight was almost crushing me, but was able to kick it in the chest and make it stumble back. I took that time to get to my feet. It looked really pissed now, and charged again and I somehow, miraculously, blocked its attacks.

I was surprised that I haven't died yet.

I got ready for another attack, and didn't know wheatear to laugh or panic that the large cave troll accidently stepped on the Orc I was fighting and killed him. I looked at the troll and saw Gimli on its shoulder hacking away at its shoulder. The troll, swinging its large arms around trying to get the Dwarf off him, starts hitting more Orcs than the Fellowship. Gimli loses his grip and falls off the mountain creature and quickly gets to his feet to fight more of the Orcs. Legolas shoots two arrows at it, making it cry out in pain. The angered troll picks up its chain and swings it at him, and he was able to dodges it easily.

Deciding that I was going to get in the way, I ran to the pillar and hid from the endless army of Orcs. The troll whips its chain at Legolas again, but wraps around the pillar next to me. Legolas runs along the chain and onto its shoulders, shooting more arrows into the back of its head and jumps off. The troll gets even more pissed and was able to break free from the pillar. The pillar falls over in my direction, of course, and I barley dived out of the way.

"This is the worst day of my life!" I shouted to myself. I pushed myself up and was getting more annoyed. The next Orc that runs up to me will get my fist in there face!

Knowing my luck, another one runs at me. Seeing if me punching something would make me feel better, I tested it out. I was able to hit it square in the nose, making it fall back and smirked when I heard its deformed nose crack. I shook my hand trying to get rid of the pain.

"Damn, that hurt," I muttered. And decided to kick the Orc in the head; knocking it out cold.

"Frodo!" I heard Sam shout. Fearing the worst, I looked back at said Hobbit and saw a large spear in his chest. Stunned I stand there for a minute. I look over to the troll and saw Merry and Pippin stabbing wildly at it.

"You sonnavabitch!" I yelled at the troll. I joined the two Hobbits and used my sword to cut at its legs. The troll flails at its head and grabs Merry, swinging him around and knocks me and Merry to the ground. Pippin stabs the troll in the head, making its mouth open wide. A second later an arrow pierces through the roof of its mouth and hits it's brain, delivering the deathblow.

A moment of silence passes through us. All the other Orcs are either dead or have fled. Gandalf and Aragorn rush to the fallen Frodo. Aragorn rolls over Frodo, who gasps for air.

"He's alive!" Sam shouts. I sighed in relief and leaned against some rubble.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt," Frodo assures the rest of the Fellowship.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn points out.

"Oh yeah, that's sure is reassuring," I mused.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf says with a twinkle in his eye. Frodo receals his Mithril shirt.

"Mithril!" Gimli shouts in awe. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins,"

"Honestly, I'm not surprised. Crazier shit has happened in the last couple days," I said. Though no one really paid attention to me. They were paying more attention to the sounds of more Orcs. "You've got to be shitting me!" I shouted, sliding down onto the ground.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf shouts wearily. Legolas comes over and pulls me up to my feet, seeing that I was reluctant to move from my spot, and drags me along with the rest of the Fellowship.

We continue down another large hall with another army of Orcs behind us. I looked up, hearing more noise above us, and saw more Orcs crawl from the ceiling and down the pillars like spiders, closing the last gap. We were surrounded.

"It's been nice knowing you," I tell Legolas who shakes his head at me and loads another arrow into his bow. I hold my sword in front of me. The rest of the Fellowship form a circle and pointed their weapons toward the Orcs. A couple of them snarl at me and I just flipped them off. Just them, a fiery light appears at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble. The Orcs flee and panic in all directions; leaving us alone.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks.

"Nothing good probably," I muttered.

Gandalf closes his eyes and concentrates. The rumble is heard again as he opens his eyes again.

"A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world," Something growls, still hidden around a corner of the vast hall. I feel Legolas tense beside me. I look up at him and see that he looked almost scared. Shit, if he was afraid of this thing, it must be bad. "This foe is beyond any of you!" He turns around and starts running. "Run!"

We didn't need to be told twice and ran between the rows of pillars and come to a small doorway. Gandalf starts shepherding us through. "Quickly!" He shouts again. We go down more stairs and stop to see a missing segment. Boromir almost falls to into the fires below, but Legolas was able to catch him and pull him back.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn shouts to the wizard.

"Lead them on, Aragorn!" He shouts back. "The bridge is near!" The Balrog roars in the background. Aragorn moves to help Gandalf but pushes him away. "Do as I say!" he shouts again. "Swords are no more use here!"

Like they were before!

The Balrog roars again. The Fellowship descends a flight of stairs twisting into the fiery depths, rising from the ground far below. I tried not to look down and keep my eyes forward. We encounter another gap in the stairs. Legolas jumps to the other side. The Balrog's rumbles tear through the fiery light and the foundations splinter and crumble, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths. I then made the mistake of looking down.

"Ohh fuuck mee!" I groan looking back up. I was no good at heights.

"Gandalf," Legolas beckons to him. Gandalf leaps after him.

Arrows whistle into the air from a far ledge, lodging into the stone steps at our feet. One skims my arm, giving me a small cut. Legolas starts firing arrows back and sticks one in the head, causing it to fall off the ledge. Jeeze. He was good with that bow. Boromir wastes no more time and grabs Merry and Pippin, then leaps off the edge. More arrows are fired at us, which puts me more on edge.

"Oh Jesus, I'm going to die," I muttered to myself again. I officially hated these mines!

"Sam," Aragorn picks Sam up and tosses him to Boromir. He then reaches to pick up Gimli. Said Dwarf holds his hand up to stop him.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," He says simply. He then tries jumping across, only to be saved by Legolas who grabs hold of his beard. "Not the beard!" He shouts. I would have laughed if I wasn't so afraid of dying at the moment.

Aragorn reaches for me. "Oh please tell me you're not going to _throw _me!" I panicked. No, no way was I going to be thrown across! I rather just sit here then possibly falling to my death.

"I'll catch you, don't worry!" Legolas shouts from the other side.

"Kinda hard not to worry!" I shouted back. Some of the stone steps crumble, making me panic even more. "Alright alright! Throw me!" I shouted to Aragorn. He doesn't hesitate and picks me up by my waist and tosses me to Legolas, who managed to catch me bridal style. More of the structure crumbles, making it too far for them to jump now and separates them from us.

"Steady," Aragorn tells Frodo. "Hold on!"

The Balrog is heard, but closer this time. A large stone falls behind the two; weakening the steps they are on. The stairs begin to wobble.

"Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn orders Frodo.

"Come on!" Legolas shouts to them. They shift their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the gap and slamming them onto the steps with us. Some of the other Fellowship reaches out to pull them over. Not wasting any more time then we already had, we ran as the stairs beneath our feet begin to crumble.

Well, it seemed Legolas wanted to do the running for me, because he had yet to release me. Not that I don't mind.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouts as we reach the bridge. We continue to cross the bridge, but Gandalf doesn't follow, but turns to a wall of fire. A great form of black shadow leaps through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opens its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turns, running after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomps down into the hall, bursting into flame.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouts at it.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouts.

The fire demon, thing, spreads ash-black wings that suddenly burst into flames. Gandalf stands beneath it, staff and sword raised. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor..." He lifts his staff. A blazing light radiates from it, illuminating the entire bridge, encircling the wizard in a globe of endless light.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" He shouts. The Balrog heaves its arm upward, a sword of fire forming in its hand. The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf, who parries the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword.

I stood in awe at the scene before me. Though, I wasn't standing...Legolas was, but that's not the point! I was amazed at what was happening between the great wizard and the demon.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf shouts through clenched teeth. The Balrog brandishes a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly. Gandalf raises his sword and staff together into the air. Then starts shouting.

"**YOU**...**SHALL ****_NOT_**...**_PASS_**_!_"

Gandalf drives his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. The Balrog flares its nostrils and steps onto the bridge. The bridge collapse from under it as it moves towards Gandalf, and breaks before the wizard's staff. The demon plunges backward into the chasm. We all take in a breath that we've been holding, seeing that the large beast was gone. But at the last second, the flaming whip lashes up from the abyss and winds around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but strains to keep his grip.

Frodo rushes to help Gandalf, but Boromir restrains him. "No, Frodo!"

"Gandaa-alf!" Frodo shouts reaching for him. I start to struggle out of Legolas's arms and land on my feet only to be restrained by the Elf once again.

The wizard grasps vainly at the stone, looking at Frodo and stops struggling. "Fly, you fools!" Gandalf lets of the stone and falls into the chasm.

"Noooo-oo!" Frodo shouts again struggling to reach where Gandalf was.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouts to him.

I may not have known Gandalf all that well and probably annoyed him most of the time I've known him. But, I still wanted to cry at the loss.

I couldn't move, ether too stunned by what just happened in a matter of minutes, or because I couldn't feel my legs anymore. Either way, Legolas had dragged me up the stairs, outside this cursed mine.

We come out into the brightness of the day, contrasting the blackness of Moria. That's when everyone, mostly the Hobbits and Gimli, breakdown. Sam sits on the ground, bows his head onto his hands, and begins to weep. Merry consoles Pippin, who lies crying. Boromir tries to Gimli as the Dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow. I had pulled away from Legolas and collapsed onto my knees, ignoring the sharp rocks poking my legs. I ached all over, and I pretty sure I couldn't move anymore. Or I just didn't want to.

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn tells him.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleads.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs," Aragorn says sternly. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up," he tells them.

A familiar hand is on my shoulder, but I don't look up to see who it is. But I struggled off the ground as I felt my bones and muscles groan in displeasure. I don't know how much longer I could go on.

"On your feet Seralyn," I heard Legolas tell me gently. "We must continue on," I only grunt in response and was finally able to stand with his help.

"Frodo!" I heard Aragorn call to him. I looked around and saw the Hobbit standalone away from the rest of us. He turns his head to us; only a single tear runs down his face. I had almost forgotten that Gandalf was more important to him than any of us.

But even with the loss of the great wizard was going to only be the start of our problems.

Just a feeling.

**By the way, if there are no updates on my story for a long period of time, I do have an update thing I do on my account thing. Yes, yes I sound like a broken record, leave me alone XP**

**R&R for Legolas :D He will love the attention as always, and so will I!**


	7. Opening of HeartsAnd Skulls

**I think this chapter is kinda crappy, because I was running out of insperation again :c**

**Though, there's a little more action with Legolas, not much, but it's getting more obvious that both Sera and Legolas care about eachother in some way.**

**Just in case you need a reminder: I DO NOT own Lord of the Rings or anything that relates to it! Sera and her sarcasim is all mine though...LotR belongs to J.R.R Tolkien!**

**And I would have had this out sooner but my internet crapped out on me when some drunken idiot did a hit and run into the power line across my house. *sigh* But you can't blame me this time! It was the drunk's fualt!**

**EDIT: ^ I remember that XD That sucked. ANYWAYS, I did make a kinda drastic change to this chapter, so old readers would probably like to read this.**

**P.S IF YOU KNOW SOME ELVISH I WOULD LIKE THE WORD THAT ACTUALLY MEANS THE NAME OF SERA'S NEW SWORD.**

**Spoiler XD**

* * *

><p><em>Opening of Hearts...and Skulls<em>

We had finally put some distance between us and the Mines of Moria. I was glad of it too. Those mines were nothing but trouble! But I rather not think about what happened down there too much. We ended up in a forest, the forest of Loth-something or other; I couldn't really care to remember at the moment.

"Stay close, young ones!" Gimli said to the Hobbits and me I presume. "They sat that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..."

Being from some other dimension, I didn't know what really goes on here in Middle Earth, but I had a feeling that, that was a load of bull.

"...and are never seen again," Gimli finishes. I glanced at Legolas to confirm my suspicion. He looked back at me and just shook his head. He didn't seem all that on edge, so I knew we were in no real danger. "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

I took one more step and found an arrow in my face. I look at Gimli from my peripheral. "'Eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox', huh?" I ask my hands up in the 'I surrender' pose. "Yeah, my ass," I muttered.

Legolas has his bow pointed at the owner of the bow in his face, and smirks at my statement. My attention then was grabbed by another blond elf. Jeeze, Elves sure are pretty...

"The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," The head elf said. I tried my best to stifle my laughter, but it was still heard by everyone else. Gimli growled.

The Elves that found us in the forest had escorted us to...some place, all I knew is we were still in the forest standing on a platform in the rustling foliage. Then that other Elf comes up to us.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_," He says. All I recognized was 'Legolas'.

"_Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien_," Legolas said back. Now I was completely lost.

The elf looks at Aragorn. "_A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen_,"

Aragorn nods to him. "Haldir," I was going to guess that was his name.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli shouts. Haldir looks at him,

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir says coldly.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli shouts to him. "_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnu_!"

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn scolds him.

Haldir glances at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you," He looks back at Aragorn. "You cannot go further," He states simply and then walks away.

"What a dick," I muttered. With his ability to hear things better than I can, he turned to me, probably hearing me call him a dick. Aragorn steps in front of him, separating me from his view. Aragorn continues to argue with him, as Frodo seemed to become more and more uncomfortable.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain...nor would he have you give up hope," Boromir tells Frodo, deciding to be the voice of reason. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo...don't carry the weight of the dead,"

Frodo seemed to think over his words, but then Haldir approaches. "You will follow me," He says non too happily.

A caravan of Elves leads us along a ridge, through the golden woods. We come to a stop at a high ridge that looks out over an elven town of some sort.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir says.

The Fellowship and myself walk through Caras Galadhon, climbing the winding way among the trees. We continue up a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree. Passing through numerous platforms, we come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before us, leading up a low stair to an archway. Slowly, we gather before the arch as Haldir steps to one side, and looks up. With a glow issuing forth from them two elves, the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel that Haldir was going on about, hand in hand slowly descending down the stairs. The she-elf keeps her eyes fixated on Frodo, occasionally looking back at me. She probably knew I wasn't from Middle Earth.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What you had in secrecy is now gone," Lord Celeborn says. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from RIvendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" As he speaks, Lady Galadriel gaze flickers to Aragorn's, who looks up. "For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar," Whatever that means...

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Her voice becomes sadden. "He has fallen into shadow," Aragorn nods slightly.

Legolas steps forward. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," The elf guy looks surprised. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas finishes.

Gimli bows his head sadly. The wound of finding his kin all dead was still fresh in his mind.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." The Lady of Light says. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin," Said dwarf looks up at her. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief,"

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn says.

Well thanks for having faith in the rest of us, guy.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," She starts. "Yet hope remains while the company is true," She looks to Sam, who stares back. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace,"

I had separated with the rest of the Fellowship to bathe, and felt so much better afterward. Though I found a lot of bruises from falling from on my ass too many times in one day. Once I came out I saw a dress waiting for me, which I left there and put on my original clothes.

I exited the room that I was given, and decided to meet up with the rest of the Fellowship. When I was almost there I heard singing. The Elves were singing, and once again, I could not understand a single word.

"_A Olórin i yaresse…  
>Mentaner i Numeherui<br>Tírien i Rómenóri…_"

Then the rest of the Elves join in. But I continued to walk to where Frodo and the others are.

"_Melme nóren sina  
>núra ala<br>Eäro…_"

"A lament for Gandalf," I heard Legolas say pensively. Once the others saw me they only nodded to greet me. They were still in grieving. A loud snoring caught me by surprise; then I saw Gimli fast asleep beside Aragorn who was sharpening his sword.

"What do they say about him?" Pippin asks while setting up his bed.

"I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas says. "For me the grief is still too near,"

"_…Maiaron i Oiosaila,  
>Manan elye etevanne<br>Nórie i malanelye?_

_…Ilfirin nairelma  
>ullume nucuvalme.<br>Nauva i nauva..._"

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks," Sam tells Pippin. "There should be a verse about them," I nodded in agreement. After a moment, Sam stands up and starts to sing.

"The finest rockets ever seen,  
>They burst in stars of blue and green..."<p>

Gimli's loud snoring cuts through the air, but Sam goes on.

"Or after thunder...silver showers..."

Gimli's snoring continues. Annoyed I turn to the sleeping Dwarf and kick him playfully on the leg while Aragorn swats him with a pillow, eliciting a grunt from him.

"Came falling like a...rain of flowers..." Sam sings. He sits down again. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road," he mutters. Aragorn gets up and sits next to Boromir, and starts to talk with him. Boromir had seemed a little out of it since the meeting with Galadriel and Celeborn. One thing I found out about Galadriel was that she could invade my thoughts. Kinda creepy. She just told me stuff I already knew.

I'm not from here, my home is farther away than time itself or something. I don't know.

Though it's better than that Ring or the Flaming Eyeball talking to me. They've been awfully quiet for a while, which concerns me only a little. But I was glad I didn't get any more headaches. So I was alright that she spoke to me without pain shooting through my skull.

Now that I said that, I bet sooner or later it's going to talk to me.

"Seralyn," I was pulled from my thoughts and saw Legolas walking up to me. "Is everything well?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, just contemplating whether or not I should be worried about the voices in my head. The usual," I joked. I wanted to tell him about the Ring and Eyeball, but didn't want to seem like I was complaining. Besides, I rather not let him think I'm crazy.

He smiled at my joke. "That is Lady Galadriel, she has the power to talk to you through your thoughts,"

"I figured as much," I said nervous, for some reason. _But it's not her I'm worried about..._

"Is there something else?" He asks. Either he can read minds too, or I was readable.

"Uh, no. No problem," I said looking another way. "It's getting late. I'll, uh, see you in the morning!" I said hurriedly. And turned to the entrance where I came from. Legolas caught up with me quickly.

"There is something else," He states. "What is it? You can tell me Seralyn,"

Little did he know, I was feeling like a human puddle again. "Alright!" I said. "But away from eavesdroppers!" I shouted toward a nearby bush and picked up a random twig and threw it at it. I heard a sharp grunt from it. Popped out were Merry, Pippin, and Sam. I gave them a glare and they scurried off. "C'mon," I mumbled, grabbing Legolas's wrist and pulled him away from where the Fellowship was.

Once we were at a good enough distance from them, I stopped and released his wrist. "So what is it that you must hide from the others?" Legolas asks crossing his arms.

I scratch the back of my neck nervously and found his boots prettier to look at, at the moment. That's not true; I was avoiding his eyes that were burning into my skull.

Speaking burning eyeballs...

"Alright alright!" I said shaking my hands in front of me. "I just don't want everyone thinking I'm crazy," I said. I looked up at him. He stayed silent to let me continue. "Galadriel isn't the only voice I've heard in my head,"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I mean, that, the Ring; I hear its voice in my head. Then I see this...this eyeball staring at me!" I said raising my voice.

He started to look genuinely concerned, and a little worried . "The Ring has been talking to you?"

"Well, not recently," I said. "Though when it does, you'll know when," I said dryly.

He seemed thoughtful. "And this eye? What does it look like?" He asks almost hurriedly.

"It big and seems to be made of fire," I said nervously. My guess was: Eyeball of Fire-**bad**.

"The Eye of Sauron," He says dreadfully. I was beginning to regret telling him.

"Awesome, I'm being stalked by a Dark Lord, his jewelry, _and _his eye!" I ran my hand through my hair. "So far, this place sucks more than home..." I then look at the concerned Legolas in front of me. _Well almost..._

"Are you going to be alright?" He asks.

"Yeah," I shrugged. I collapsed onto the grass I then gave a heavy sigh. "I don't know, maybe. Learning that a Dark Lord is keeping an eye on me, literally, can be a little much for a girl," I chuckled dryly.

Legolas kneels beside me. "I am sorry,"

I smile at him. "Not your fault. I think I'm overreacting anyways,"

After I thought that this subject was just too much, I started asking random questions. Mostly to get my mind off the fact that I could possibly be losing my mind, and try not to break this fragile friendship I had with Legolas. He seemed to understand the need of changing subjects. Frodo will always my first friend since coming here, but being near him and the Ring was taking a toll on my sanity. Though accepting to be a part of the Fellowship took bravery, courage, stupidity, and insanity. But, thinking about it now, it was all worth it so far- and we aren't even close to being done!

It was seriously getting late now, and we had to get up early tomorrow. Legolas, being the chivalries Elf that he was, 'escorted' me to the room I was staying at(I was separated from them, seeing that eight men and a woman staying in the same room would be a little awkward). When I told him he didn't need to, he only said that he would feel guilty if he didn't. I then suspected that he knew I would get lost. I told him of my suspicion, and he just said-"That as well," I laughed because I knew it was true.

Once I reached my room, we said our good-nights and went our separate ways. I swear this Elf was going to be the death of me if he continued whatever he was doing to make me fall for him. I sighed and laid down in the comfiest mattress I've ever felt. It's been too long since I've slept in a bed. Once I fell asleep, I knew that it was going to be a pain to stay awake in the morning.

The mists of morning lay heavily along the river we were told to meet at. We only waited a little longer before an elegant canoe, carved in the likeness of a swan, flow down the river with Galadriel standing silently in it, clothed in all white...again.

The cold of the morning wasn't getting to me in my new cloak that the Elves gave me. The one Gandalf had given to me was torn and stained with Orc blood. I only recently found out that it was black. This cloak was lighter, but more durable. We all had the same green, silver-veined leaf-brooches on them.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Spoke Celeborn. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes,"

Elves prepare for our departure, reading the boats and giving us supplies that we could need. Legolas is among them, shifting the parcels into the set of boats. He holds up a thin wager for Merry and Pippin to see as they sit in a boat. "Lembas! Elvish Way-bread," He tells them. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a full grown man," I stood from afar, just watching them in amusement.

Once Legolas leaves them, Merry turns to Pippin. "How many did you eat?"

"Four," He answers simply. Then belches loudly. I chuckle to myself and roll my eyes. I loved these Hobbits; never a dull moment with Merry and Pippin.

Celeborn starts speaking again. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin," As he continues to speak we ready ourselves into the boats. I help the unsteady Sam into one of the boats making sure he doesn't fall into the water.

Boromir, Merry, and Pippin share a boat together. Aragorn and Frodo get into another with Sam already in one, which left me with Legolas and Gimli. Once all of us were on board we pass the Elves on shore who start to sing:

"_Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrien,  
>Yéni úntimë ve rámar aldaron!<br>yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
>mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva<br>Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar  
>nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni…<em>"

We meet with Galadriel on shore a little ways away from the singing Elves and exit our boats.

Legolas's eyes stare into the distance, where the singing Elves are, and smiles as if remembering. Galadriel approaches Legolas and hands him a bow.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," Legolas is at awe at the bow. He stretches the bow, testing it and seems more than happy with it.

Galadriel smiles and turns to Merry and Pippin. "These are daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage," Oh dear lord. She's giving two Hobbits, who almost blew themselves up with fireworks, _daggers_.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain,"

Sam looks sidelong at the blades that Merry and Pippin have. "Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" He asks hopefully. She smiles and just turns to Gimli, who diverts his eyes downward.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" She asks.

"Nothing," He grunts. A moment later he looks up. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth," Galadriel giggles, and smiles at him. He turns around to walk away, then halts and turns back. "Actually, there was one thing - ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask," He stutters.

After receiving his gift, he returns to the boat with Legolas and looks away, with a faint smile on his face. I stay beside Frodo and wait until all the gift giving is done to return to the boats. I wasn't expecting anything, just wanted to wait for everyone else.

After Galadriel talks to Aragorn about not have a gift greater than he already bears. She goes up to Frodo and hands him a crystalline vessel shaped like a teardrop, filling with clear water and a shining light. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star," She then bends over to kiss him on his forehead.

I enter the boat and sit beside Gimli. I turn to Galadriel who hold something silver in her hands.

"Do not think I have forgotten you, Seralyn," She says. She holds a sword out to me. It had a beautifully crafted hilt, its cross guard was curved around the blade and hilt. Upon further inspection, the sword was long and light, much skinnier than a normal sword. Near the top of the blade was an engraved word on it, most likely in elvish.

It was beautiful.

"Oh my God," I say quietly. I looked back and the smiling Galadriel. "I cannot thank you enough for this," I said. She says nothing, just smiles at me

"Its name means 'Strife'. It has seen many battles and it has always chosen its master," She tells me. "Now it has chosen you,"

I was taken by surprise. An ancient sword choosing me? I look back at Galadriel and smile brightly and thank her again.

We bid good-bye to the Elves of Lorien once again and continue down the river.

"What did the Lady give you?" Gimli asks.

I smirk. "A sword better than this piece of crap," I tell him as I unattached the broad sword from my hip and set down on the bottom of the boat and set Strife down on my lap, deciding that I could just hold it in my hands.

"You think that tiny thing will help you battle Orcs?" He asks disbelieving.

"Well, you're tiny too. And you are able to defeat Orcs easily enough. What makes you think my sword can't?" I ask smugly. He huffs. "Besides, I didn't see what you got,"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Legolas pips in, who was also rowing our boat.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest," He rambles. "Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me,"

"What was it?" Legolas asks again rolling his eyes.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three," Legolas just smiles.

"How are three strands of _hair _better than my sword?" I asked.

"When it is from a fair maiden, such as her, it is a hundred times better than your weapon!" He claims.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," Legolas laughs.

It starts to get dark and we had decided to rest for the night. Sam continues to try to get Frodo to eat, but refuses. I felt sorry for Frodo. There was nothing I could do to help him; he had to carry the Ring on his shoulders on his own.

I sat on a boulder watching the rest of the Fellowship convers with each other, separately. Frodo and Sam, Merry and Pippin, Aragorn and Boromir, and Legolas and Gimli. I was content being alone sometimes, and decided to get some new practice with my sword.

I unsheathe my blade and smile at the sharpness of it. I swung it a couple times to test it out and was happy that I could wield it with one hand. It felt as if it was an extension of my arm, and I could defiantly do more damage to an Orc then falling on my ass the whole time.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot," Aragorn said capturing the rest of the Fellowship's attention. "We approach Mordor from the north,"

"Oh, yes!? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli shouts. Pippin starts to look worried. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" I scrunched up my nose at the idea of walking through stinking marshlands.

"That is our road," Aragorn said. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf,"

Gimli didn't look all too pleased at that statement. "Recover my...!?" He growled. "No dwarf need recover strength!" He looks to Pippin. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit," I chuckled.

I turned my attention to Merry, who had returned with a bundle of sticks in his arms and looks around. "Where's Frodo?" That gets Sam's attention right away.

Worried, I look around the camp seeing no sign of him...or Boromir. He has been acting strange as of lately. I could tell, he was troubled with something.

All of a sudden, my thoughts had been replaced with the same headache from before. The same excruciating pain of something squeezing the temple of my head slowly tightening. I dropped my sword onto the leafy ground and try to steady my footing. I grab onto the tree nearest to me and dig my blunt nails into the bark. My vision was replaced by the Eye of Sauron, staring menacingly at me.

"**_I see you_**..." It muses. "**_You cannot escape my sight! You shall bring me what is rightfully mine!_**"

"No..." I whimper. I close my eyes and try to keep a scream that I desperately want to keep in. "Shut up..." I practically pleaded. I collapsed to my knees finally as the tightening on my head continues.

"Seralyn!" Someone called. I didn't care at the moment. Someone had grabbed my shoulders. My vision was blurred by the tears that I kept in, and I could barely recognize Legolas. "Seralyn, what is happening?" He shouts.

"My...head," I choke out. My hand that had subconsciously grabbed onto my aching head, tightened its grip onto my hair. I tried speaking again, but I couldn't. My voice was stuck in my throat.

"Seralyn!" Legolas calls again. His grip on my arms tightened slightly.

What felt like hours, the headache finally stopped all together. I gasped for air, realizing that I was holding it.

"What happened, lass?" Gimli asked from behind me.

Once I caught my breath, I answered. "Frodo...he's in trouble!" I shouted jumping to my feet, surprising both the Elf and Dwarf. I immediately regretted jumping us so fast as the blood rushed to my head and blurred my vision for a second. Legolas called out my name again; he had tried to get in my way a couple times. "Legolas, get out of my way!" I shouted at him.

"Tell me what had happened just moments ago," He demanded.

I huffed. "The Ring. I only get thoughts headaches when it's being used or if it's too close!" I explained. "Seeing as how Frodo is nowhere near me, he must have gotten into trouble, so was forced to use the Ring!" I tried stepping past him again, but he stops me.

"If he is indeed in trouble, you should stay and rest," He tells me, gently pushing me towards the camp. I was touched by his concern, but I couldn't sit still when I knew that a friend was in trouble.

"I'm fine now, Legolas," I almost roll my eyes at him. "I'm going out there to help Frodo!" I shouted and tried to step around him. He was still blocking my way.

"If being near the Ring causes you so much pain, you should stay here, _away _from danger," He says sternly.

_'Stubborn elf..._' I growled to myself. "But don't you think that I'll be more vulnerable if I'm alone here, while you guys are out fighting, not knowing whether or not I'm okay?" I asked using the guilt trip. If it could work back home, it can work here.

Legolas looked hesitant to bring me along. "The girl has a point," Gimli says from behind me.

Legolas sighs quietly and grabs my arm gently, leading us away from the camp. "You are not to leave my side," I smirk slightly.

It didn't take us long to find where Frodo and Aragorn ran to; we could hear the battle from the bottom of the hill. Legolas pulls out an arrow from his quiver and shoots several...things with quick precision. I stop almost completely when I saw these creatures. These were bigger than Orcs!

"What are these guys!?" I shout barley able to dodge one of them.

"Uruk-Hai!" I hear Legolas shout back. "Much stronger and deadlier than Orcs! Be on your guard!"

I paled slightly. I could barely handle Orcs themselves! "Thanks for the warning," I mumble to myself. I grabbed the hilt of my sword, sheath still partly on, and blocked one of the Uruk-Hai's large blades. I pushed the huge creature off me and fully unsheathed my sword. The ugly thing kept swinging at me and I had to be quicker to get out of the way of their swords.

I summoned up whatever courage I had left and held my sword in one hand and the sheath in the other. The Uruk-Hai, seeing that I was actually going to put up a fight now, barred its yellowed teeth at me, or maybe it was smirking, and charged. The chime of metal on metal ringed in my ears every time I tried blocking. I rolled out of the way of a swipe of his blade and gave him a cut across his shins. He roared at me and kicked me back. Once again, on my ass, I jumped up got into a fighting position. The Uruk started to charge at me again, with its sword raised over its head, I took the chance to raise up the sheath of my sword as use it to block his attack, then without much thought; I swung my blade across his head. It took me a second to realize that I had killed it, and to step back and let it fall forward. I didn't have much time to react to my first kill, and saw an arrow whizz past, skimming my forehead.

I turned my head and clutched the wound on my forehead. I look over and saw another Uruk-Hai with his bow pointed at me. I ran toward it, and cut down a couple of Uruks that were in my way. Most of them half dead with arrows in them. The Uruk with the bow notched another arrow in its bow, I skidded to a halt and tried to dodge its arrow. I tried diving out of the way, but its arrow lodged itself into my right shoulder.

I shouted out in pain, and held onto the area around the arrow that was sticking out of me. The arrow had hit me so hard I fell backward in mid-air, not only knocking the wind out of me, but irritated the new wound I had. I wanted to cry, it hurt so bad. Of course, I've never been shot with an arrow before, or by anything else for that matter. But it seriously hurt like a bitch!

The Uruk-Hai that had shot me walked slowly up to me, and took out it's sword that was attached to his hip. It barred its teeth, I guess a smirk, and pointed its sword at me. How badly I wanted to call out to someone, mostly the suborn elf that usually saves my ass, but my throat had closed as the Uruk-Hai stalked closer. The pain of being hit with the arrow and having the wind knocked out of me stopped me from crawling away.

"Die, Human," It said in its disturbingly deep voice.

It raised its sword and was just about to bring it down onto me, when a familiar arrows lodged into his shoulder and chest. The Uruk-Hai stumbled back, but still had some life in it. I thought quickly, and grabbed my sword and lunged forward stabbing it in the center of its chest. I fell onto my knees with the Uruk still on my blade hunched over me. Black substance dripped down my blade and from his mouth and onto my face. I grimanced, and with a cry of pain, I shoved him off, my sword in him.

"Seralyn!" I heard from behind me. I was still kneeling on the ground, holding the bleeding wound in my shoulder. I saw that whatever Uruk-Hai that got too close to me, was brought down by arrows. I looked back at the second Uruk that I had killed today. Maybe not as many kills as the others, but it was two too many for my taste. I didn't feel like myself, especially when it came to killing those things. I kept trying to tell myself that the reason I was killing was because I was protecting my friends; Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, and everyone else. But I couldn't convince myself completely that it was for my own selfish reason to live.

But it was. I was afraid. I was so afraid that that Uruk-Hai was going to kill me. Of course protecting yourself isn't a sin, but what made me feel so, was the fact that I didn't care about anyone else but my own life.

Another shout and a pair of hands brought me from my thoughts. The immense pain in my right shoulder became clearer and the stinging on my forehead, along with the irritation of my eye. Blood was slowly drying over it. I looked up.

Legolas. Of course, he was saving me as many times as I fall on my ass. "H-Hey," I gave a weak reply. Stupid, but I couldn't really think straight at the moment.

"Do not speak, you are injured," He tells me. I chuckled weakly.

_Tell me something I don't know_

He reaches for the arrow and gets a hold onto it. "I will not lie; this will hurt," With his other hand he grabs the one that is clutching my shoulder.

"Awesome," I squeeze his hand tightly, trying not to focus on the pain, but his warm hand. Without another thought, he pulls it straight out and throws it to the side. I, being the big baby that I am, cry out and try to hold in the tears. "Son of a mother, that hurts," I say through clenched teeth. Legolas tries not to laugh at my comment while holding onto the wound.

"I told you,"

I send him a weak glare. "Don't get snippy with me, mister. I'm wounded y'know,"

Gimli, me finally noticing his presence, huffs. "At least we know she ain't mortally wounded,"

"Har har," I try to sit up, though I flinch and hold back a cry in the proses.

"Take it easy," Legolas says helping me sit up.

"I'll take it easy when we don't have to worry about a stupid piece of jewelry anymore," I mumble. Legolas removes his hand from my shoulder, and I got to see the damage. I suck air through my teeth. "That's going to need some Neosporin..." I joked to myself. Of course Legolas and Gimli are completely lost at what I was talking about.

"Can you walk?" Legolas asks.

"I got shot in the shoulder, not my leg," I say sarcastically; causing both Gimli and Legolas to roll their eyes. "But you don't mind helping a girl out do you?" I ask.

Legolas breaths through his nose, but smiles. He gently grabs my free hand and puts another on my back helping me up, as painlessly as possible. Which is kinda hard since I ache all over.

Oh, the innuendos...

"We must catch up with Aragorn," Gimli tells us. "It is too silent now,"

"Where did he run off to?" I ask, still using Legolas as my crutch.

"The Horn of Gondor was blown thrice while you were on the ground,"

"That certainly narrows it down to, I don't know, the whole entire journey!" I say sarcastically. When I got strange looks from them I sighed. "Sorry. Not too happy with getting shot with an arrow. I'm still a little sore from it, if you know what I mean,"

Legolas smiles reassuringly at me. "Come. We must catch up with Aragorn," He lets me use him as my crutch some more and the three of us jog, half limp, to where the horn was heard.

The three of us arrive at the scene. There were corpse of the defeated Uruk-Hai scattered all around the leaf covered ground. But what had caught our attention was a pale and still Boromir with Aragorn kneeled over him. Another member of the Fellowship gone. The three of us stare sadly at them.

Aragorn stands, his eyes still on Boromir's lying corpse among the earth; black arrows sticking from his broken body.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return," He speaks softly. He looks off into the distance with a heavy heart and finally returns back to us after a quiet moment. "Legolas," He beckons him.

Said elf looks down at me; asking silently if he could leave me to stand for myself. I nod to him, and let go of his side, ignoring the same cold feeling whenever he's gone from my side. Legolas rushes to Aragorn to help him lift Boromir's body from the ground.

"I must be childish," I tell myself. But earn a glance from Gimli. "I thought this was going to be just an easy journey to and back. Guess it shows that I've yet to grow up," I chuckle bitterly. The sight of Boromir's pale skin set me on edge and I forced myself to turn away.

"Don't give up hope now, lass," Gimli tells me, leading me from the battle site and back to camp. "Keep your chin up!"

I crack a smile. Not the best pep talk I've ever gotten, but it was something. "Thanks Gimli," He just grunts.

After a quiet trek back to our campsite, Aragorn and Legolas had set Boromir in one of the boats. His sword rests with him, his shield above his head and his cloven horn at his side. Gimli and I watch in another silence as the boat slips over the falls and then drop into the mists below. Aragorn wears Boromir's vambraces in his honor; strapping them on tightly. I turn my attention to Legolas, who shoves the third boat into the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," He informs us. Aragorn says and does nothing. "You mean not to follow them?" I turn sharply to Aragorn, irritating the wound in my shoulder that had been treated and wrapped, but it was still soar.

Aragorn glances at the both of us. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands,"

"Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli shouts dejectedly. "The Fellowship has failed," Aragorn puts his hands on Gimli and Legolas's shoulders and looks at all three of us with determination.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death," That catches my attention. What did those idiots do now!? "Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" We all grin at each other.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli cheers; getting excited at the fact that there was going to be another fight with Orcs ahead.

I sigh and roll my eyes with a grin. "I'm always saving those two anyways. Let's shove off then!" I smirk excitedly with renewed vigor.

The four of us run into the woods to try and catch up to the small army of Orcs that had escaped. We were all determined to save the two other Hobbits.

In the back of my mind, I was saddened by the fact that I didn't get to say good-bye to Frodo, or even Sam. But I told myself that I was going to try and help continue the Fellowship for Frodo and Sam as they continue on their journey to Mordor.

Aragorn and Legolas ran ahead of me and Gimli as we trailed behind. The two of us weren't built for speed; especially Gimli. I was never a great distance runner, but thought it was a good time to practice on my endurance while trailing after Merry and Pippin.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta say though, I love the title of this chapter XD Just saying...to the Authors Note! .;;<strong>

**In my opinon, I thought that this chapter ended a little shortly and too abrubtly :/ but this is where the first movie had ended and I thought I might as well just end it -shrug- sorry :D**

** But I would appretiate showing ****me**** Legolas and Sera the love! 3 **

**If you do, the romancing (I keep thinking of DA2 everytime I say/type that) will speed up :3**

**R&R n' stuff please!**


	8. Troubles In Rohan

**It's been a while, I know.**

**But a lot of stuff came up and school started before I could even blink, so I had to shorten this chapter so you guys could get one :D**

**See? I love my readers!**

**Though there is about five or so of you guys, but I love you all the same ;D**

**Thank ****Stuck In Your Radio ****(a band btw :3) for the inspiration. Google them! There amazing!**

**EDIT: Jeeze, this is the last chapter before I have to write the next one. I HOPE YOU'RE UPDATE THING IS GOING CRAZY.**

* * *

><p><em>Troubles in Rohan<em>

_"Are you sure, Seralyn?" Legolas asks me with concern written on his face._

_I blew a raspberry while shaking my left arm at him. "I'll be fine Legolas! My shoulder isn't going to stop me from chasing after those Orc bastards who took Merry and Pippin!" I made sure to look completely determined._

_He was hesitant to let me continue on with him, Aragorn, and Gimli. Probably still worried that I was going to keel over any minute and die of the wound in my shoulder. While reaching a vast open field, the men had suggested that we take a rest for my sake. Being the stubborn person I was I had said I could continue on. _

_"Don't give me that look," I told him. I sighed when he was still giving me the hesitating silence. "Fine. Once I start to feel even remotely dizzy, I will ask that we stop," I compromised with him._

_Legolas seemed to have considered it. "Alright," He sighed again. "Let us continue on then,"_

_'Oh how I regret being so stubborn!' _One side of me shouted in agony.

We had been running for day's straight, only to take a quick break for water. I had probably told Legolas twenty times that I was fine to continue running. There had been so many times that I just wanted to say 'no' and collapse onto the ground.

Well, at least I had company at the back of the pack...

"Come on, Gimli, Seralyn!" Legolas shouts back to us. Aragorn was a little ways ahead of Legolas; bent over with his ear pressed to the ground.

Gimli pauses while huffing. I stop next him, bending with my hands on my knees. "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell,"

"You've said it," I pant next to him. I actually had no idea what he meant by that last part. I was too tired to care, and the blood pumping in my ears were blocking out most of his voice.

Gimli and I start to run, more like jog, to catch up with our friends.

The four of us continue to run across rocks and plains. Aragorn was taking the lead, followed by Legolas, Gimli, and then me. From time to time, Legolas would look back at us to make sure we haven't fallen behind. Aragorn was the first to reach some sort of, quarry and finally stop.

It took a while for me and Gimli to reach them. I had to keep him from falling over, and he kept pestering for me to keep up.

"Come Gimli, Seralyn! We are gaining on them!" He shouts back to us. Aragorn was already running off.

"We're sorry we're not gifted with long legs like yours!" I shout to him. He only smirks in response. "Yes, yes, you have nice legs, is what I'm saying," I roll my eyes.

Gimli, I guess, chooses to ignore my comment on Legolas legs. "I am wasted on cross-country!" Now that I think of it; was this how Cross-Country was invented? Chasing Orcs for long distances? I wouldn't be surprised. "We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" He pants. I just scoff, too tired to make a snappy comeback.

My worst nightmare came true when I saw our leader had run up a hill. God damnit! Uphill walking was a pain in the ass already! But running? Someone shoot me...but guns haven't been invented yet so I was stuck running up the god forsaken hill.

"Legolas, what do you're Elven eyes see?" Aragorn asks.

The blond Elf squints into the distance. "The Uruks turn northeast," He tenses slightly and turns sharply towards us. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn practically growls.

I remember hearing that name when we were on that mountain. Wasn't he the guy that tried to burry us in snow? And now he was taking our Hobbits? This guy is going to get kicked in the ass for all the running he's making me do to save Merry and Pippin!

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas says after a while.

"Wish I had that kind of motivation right now," I muttered to myself. Of course Legolas heard me. He turned to me giving me a funny look. "Hey, keep moving _Legs_'," I told him. I chuckled to myself seeing as 'Leg' was in his name and the relation to the comment I had made about his legs a couple hours ago.

Legolas gave me a weak glare, but smiled slightly none the less, and turned faced forward again.

I felt that it was probably around midnight by now. We've been running for a total of four days now, and I was about to pass out for about a year if I didn't get to sleep. My stubborn side of me was about to give up too.

Apparently I was really tired, because I didn't notice Legolas had slowed down in front of me and somehow hoisted me onto his back. It certainly caught me by surprised.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He kept on running; returning back to his spot behind Aragorn. "You are too stubborn to say that you are exhausted, so I took matters into my own hands," He says simply.

"Well aren't you sweet," I say sarcastically. "I was finally about to crack anyways," I said as I rested my hands on his shoulders and rested my head on his back. He tossed me up to adjust his hold underneath my thighs.

"We can stop if you like," He says teasingly.

"Nah, I rather enjoy this better than the ground," I heard him chuckle.

"If you insist,"

It didn't take me that long to pass out. Legolas was very comfy to lie on, and he didn't smell too bad, for a man-er, elf that had been running for days, neither. I rather sleep on him then the hard ground any day.

I was so tired that I didn't even dream. I was just resting, nothing in my brain to keep me occupied through the long hours of rest.

But I guess not anymore since I was now thinking.

I slowly regained awareness to where I was, why I was moving, but not moving at all. Confusing as it all was, I decided to just open my eyes and was greeted with a very nice site.

Legolas of course. Who else would it be?

He didn't seem to immediately realize that I was awake, because his face looked so concentrated and determined. I was surprised that his breathing was even, and not a trace of sleepiness was found on his face. It was no fair at all really. Elves get to look pretty no matter what, while we humans, mostly girls, do their best to look as good as them!

Though, I'll admit, I wasn't really into the whole pampering and make-up thing, but I would still worry about how I looked.

Cursed womanly habits...

I was getting off track again.

I was wondering how Legolas was able to run for so long and not seemed to be bothered by it. Maybe another one of his special Elf abilities? Whatever it was, it was no fair.

Legolas' gaze shifted to me; breaking me from my thoughts. He sent me a gentle smile which out shinned the sun itself. Damn, that was _so _cheesy.

"You're awake," He points out, almost surprisingly.

"How long have I been out?" I ask; sleep still hung onto my voice.

"Not as long as I thought," He pauses. "It's almost sunrise,"

I reach up with one hand and rub the tiredness form my eyes. "I haven't slept long enough, then," I murmur through his shoulder.

Another chuckle rumbles through him. "Then get some more rest. You will need it,"

"How far are we from Merry and Pippin?" I ask, choosing to ignore his advice.

"Not long. We should reach them by morning," He looks back to the dawning sky again. He stops his running, and stops at another cliff.

"What is it?" I asked raising my head up. Aragorn and Gimli soon stop next to us.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," He comments, almost darkly. I start fearing the worst for the Hobbits.

"We must continue on anyways," Aragorn says. He runs off leading the group toward the rising sun.

About an hour after sunset, we were running through the plains, still determined to catch up with our Hobbits' captors. Aragorn and Legolas slow to a stop, as if hearing something, and lead us behind a large boulder. I finally slid off Legolas's back, letting the blood rush to my feet, and then felt multiple thumping's shake the earth beneath me. I realize it was about twenty, or more, guys riding horses. The riders were wearing armor and carried large banners of a white horse on them.

Aragorn comes out from our hiding spot as the riders pass, followed by the rest of us.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn asks them. I was surprised any of them heard, because of how loud the horses were.

The riders turn towards us, surrounding us in ever-tightening circle. As they stop, they point their long, and sharp, spears menacingly at us.

I stepped closer to Aragorn and Legolas. "We come in peace...?" I say sheepishly, raising my hands up. That earned questioning glances from the two men beside me, and probably form some of the menacing Riders of Rohan.

The leader of the welcoming party speaks first. "What business do an Elf, a man, a dwarf, and a _woman _have in Riddermark?" I was tempted to call him what I first called Haldir... "Speak quickly!" He snapped after none of us said anything.

"I hardly think that's any of your business," I tell him. He hands his staff to another rider and slide off his horse. I feel both the men beside me, and Gimli, step a little closer to me. I might have ticked him off a little.

"A woman should learn her place," He sneers at me.

I glare harshly. Both Legolas and Aragorn, expecting me to snap at him, restrain me from grabbing my sword. "I'll teach you how to learn your place!"

He huffs a little. "Without your protectors, I'm sure even if you pulled your..._blade,_" He says looking at the size of it. "...you would not even lay a hit on me. And even if you did, I am agents striking women, no matter how annoying and arrogant," I felt my face twitch in anger.

"Listen you-!" I was cut off by Aragorn's hand over my mouth. The riders seemed to take offence to my outburst, and pointed their spears closer. One got a little too close to my face.

Legolas drew his bow at lightning speed and points it to the rider who stuck his spear too close. After a tense moment, Aragorn pushed Legolas' arm. His hand finally removed itself from my mouth as I continue to glare at the annoying jerk.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland realm, and Seralyn of the Shire," He introduced us. I guess me being 'of the Shire' was close enough. "We are friends of Rohan and Theoden, your king," He added.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," He says almost sullenly. He takes off his helmet; revealing his face. "Not even his own kin," The spears are finally withdrawn from my face, and I let up on my glare somewhat.

"Saruman had poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished," He pauses. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nest," He says almost accusingly.

Does he really think we're spies? My glare suddenly returns.

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friend's captive," Aragorn says.

He looks un-phased. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night,"

"But there were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits with them!?" Gimli shouts, almost desperately.

"They would be small -only children to your eyes,"

I swear, if this guy did kill them-!

"We left none alive," He them points into the distance, where we could see smoke rise. "We piled the carcasses and burned them,"

"Dead...?"

"You...can't be serious?" It took about, everything in me not to do something I'll regret.

"I am sorry," He nods. Legolas puts a hand on the grieving Dwarf's shoulder.

The, still un-named man, turns and whistles loudly. "Hasufel! Arod!" He calls. Two horses come up, one white and a dark brown. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell," He puts his helmet back on and jumps back on his horse.

I started to feel like he wasn't so bad after all. He just sucks with first impressions, I guess.

He continues to speak. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it had forsaken these lands," He turns to the others riders. "We ride forth!"

We watch the Riders go off. Legolas climbs onto one of the horses given to us, Arod. Gimli and Aragorn climb onto the other, Hasufel.

Another thing I haven't done. Ride a horse. Well, if you count a fake horse attached to a Merry Go Round...

Legolas stretches his arm out to me from a top of the horse. I hesitate, thinking if he could actually lift me onto the horse with only one arm. Knowing him, he probably could. He seemed to defy most laws of nature. Not that it's a bad thing.

I sigh through my nose and grab onto his hand. He immediately pulls me upward, onto the horse, with ease. You would think it would be awkward, for me, to wrap my arms around him and sit so close behind him, but he had carried me on his back not a few hours ago.

Once I did secure my hold on him, we rode off behind Aragorn and Gimli toward the rising smoke.

On horseback, it hadn't taken long for us to reach our destination. I knew we were close when I could smell all the blood and burnt flesh and hair from almost a mile away. Right as we stopped the horses, Gimli was the first one to hop of the horse and race to the burning pile of corpses. I follow behind, after more help from Legolas off the horse, and almost immediately cover my nose with my cloak. It didn't stop me from helping Gimli search for any sign of Merry or Pippin.

From the corner of my eye, I see Gimli stop moving and pull something from the burning pile.

"It's one of their wee belts," He says almost grimly. I curse under my breath.

I wanted to say that the tears that were welling up was from the smell, but I'm pretty sure we all know it's because of the possibility that Merry and Pippin didn't make it. Legolas come up and stands close to me, his hand brushing mine, and bows his head and starts speaking Elvish; a prayer most likely.

Aragorn marches up and kicks a metal helmet, shouting up to the heavens above, and falls to his knees. It looked like he kicked it so hard he could've broken his toes** [1]**.

"We failed them," Gimli says after a while. Another silent wave passes through us. This has been happening a lot from all the tension.

Aragorn suddenly gets up and bends back down over something he sees in the ground. "A hobbit lay here, and the other. They crawled," He pauses, then gets to crouch down lower. What was he doing?

Aragorn follows whatever he was looking at, tracks maybe? They lead him farther away from the carnage. "Their hands were bound," He pulls out a cut piece of rope from the dried grass. "Their bonds were cut," He throws it down; finding more of the tracks as the rest of us follow silently behind. "They ran over here," He pauses again and examines more of the ground. "They were followed," He gets up off of his knees and breaks into a run.

"W-wait! Followed by who?" I ask, running behind him.

"No doubt one of those Orcs!" Gimli grumbles behind me.

Aragorn stop in front of a dark and dense forest. "The tracks lead away from the battle...into Fangorn Forest," Judging from his dramatic pause, this 'Fangorn Forest' wasn't all too safe.

"Fangorn," Gimli grumbles uncomfortably. "What madness drove them in there?"

After a short pause I spoke up.

"So, are we going in?" I ask looking at the three men beside me. They all look back at me.

"Are you not afraid?" Aragorn asks.

I huff with a roll of my eyes. "Please! I've fought Orcs and Uruk-Hai, was chased after a Balrog, _tossed _over a chasm of fire-y doom, got shot with a _freakin' _arrow, and ran for a few straight days," I counted off my fingers. "Hell, I _fell _from the _freakin' __**sky**_! Walking into this creepy forest will be easy," I nodded to myself.

"Lass' got a point," Gimli nodded with me. Legolas chuckled with a shake of his head, but agreed none the less.

Aragorn smirked at me. "Then let's go," He took the lead and marched through with Gimli behind him.

"Did you really fall from the sky?" I heard Legolas ask behind me. I turned and subconsciously rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, that's what I'm assuming. Because it hurt like hell when I woke up in this place," I chuckled at the memory. Thinking of something, I turn sharply back at Legolas. "And don't be coming up with some cheesy pickup lines from that!"

He gave me a confused look. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about,"

I sighed. "Oh, never mind. It's nothing," I half smiled. "Let's just go save Merry and Pippin and get out of here as quickly as possible,"

"I thought you said you weren't afraid?" Aragorn said from the front.

I glared at the back of his head. "I'm not! But seeing as you guys are scared out of your wits, I was saying we should hurry for your guys' sake,"

I hear them laugh at me some more, and continue walking. "Whatever you say,"

_Pft, I ain't scared..._

"Shit!" I fell forward, tripping over and over grown tree root.

A hand is shoved in my face, again, and was pulled up by Legolas. "You're not very graceful," He teases.

I give him a nasty look. "Gee Legolas, you sure know a way to a girl's heart," I say sarcastically reaching for his hand to help me up. "I bet you get _all _the girls back home," I wouldn't be surprised.

He chuckles at me, but doesn't answer. That gets me thinking that he probably does.

Continuing onward to find our missing hobbits, we hadn't even seen any sign of them. I look over and see Gimli put his fingers into a dark stain on a leaf and then brings it to his mouth.

Gimli then spits it back out. "Orc blood," He tells the rest of us.

"Did you seriously just put that in your mouth?" I ask. He doesn't answer; either ignoring me or decides not to answer.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn points out. They were bigger than the two hobbits that we were looking for!

"This forest is old. Very old," Legolas says, while surveying the area. He goes up to one of the trees and rests his hand on it. "Full of memory...and anger,"

On cue, a loud groan reverberates through the forest, startling the lot of us. After it gets quiet again, we all wait for a second. For what, I don't know.

"What was that?" I ask slowly, resting my hand on my sword.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas responds. The remaining Fellowship gathers a little closer to each other.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I whisper loudly, a little worried that the trees were going to spring to life and try and kill us. No one had answered my question, which caused me to worry just a little more.

Legolas and Aragorn started to speak to each other in elvish, leaving me and Gimli in the dark. What are they not telling us?

"Legolas, Aragorn! What's going on?" I asked.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas responded.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn warned us. We all grab at our weapons, getting ready to attack if needed. "We must be quick," He tells us again, as sounds of someone approaching comes closer, from behind.

With a yell, all four of us swing around to attack. Legolas' arrow and Gimli's axe is deflected by the bright figure. Aragorn and I drop our swords as they become red hot in our hands. The wizard shines a bright light, forcing us to step back and shield our eyes.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," The wizard tells us.

"Where are they?" Aragorn shouts at him.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," His voice sounds almost amused. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Not really!" I shout at him.

Aragorn steps forward. "Who are you? Show yourself!" He demands.

The bright light dims, revealing a face that we thought to be long gone. "Gandalf...?" I ask. This guy can't be too human either if he survived the fall in Moria, especially with that Balrog that dragged him down.

"It cannot be. You fell," Aragorn says, just as surprised as the rest of us. Legolas and Gimli kneel down, bowing.

Gandalf smiles at our shocked faces. "Through fire and water," He trails off. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smite his ruin upon the mountainside," I felt like some small child listening to a bedtime story. I was pretty sure that it could count as one.

"Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time," He continued. "Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again," He comes back from the flashback he was having and stares back at us. "I've been sent back until my task is done,"

"Gandalf!" Aragorn says with a relieved smile.

"Gandalf?" Said wizard muses. "Yes...that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," He smiles. With a twinkle in his eye, he stands straighter with another smile. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," This causes Aragorn to smile as well.

After getting over our happy reunion, the five of us continue through Fangorn; Gandalf leading the way.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins," Gandalf says.

"I knew this seemed too easy," I sigh, pushing aside more thick foliage. I see Gandalf giving me 'the look' over his shoulder. I just give him a toothy grin.

"War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," He informs us.

Right after we reached the outside of the forest, Gandalf whistles piercingly. Soon an answering neigh of a horse is heard and a white horse appears from the plain. Once reaching the rest of us, the horse stops in front of Gandalf.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas says in awe.

"Shadowfax. He's lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf says affectionately while petting said horses neck. He then climbs onto Shadowfax with ease.

The rest of us get onto our horses, which show up out of nowhere, and follow closely behind Gandalf across Edoras to our next destination: Rohan.

Soon, a town came into view. "Erodras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown," Gandalf says to us. "Sarauman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong," He pauses and gives me a look. "And do be careful what you say,"

"When am I not careful?" I counter. I get no reply after that statement. Probably because they knew that was, almost, a complete lie.

But silently I was going to promise myself that I would watch what I say.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]- FUN FACT! The actor in the LotR movie actually broke two of his toes in that scene...thought it would be interesting at the time ^^'<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a little bit ^^;**

**Though, Im starting to think that Sera is a little too...weak, I guess you could say? I dunno if I should make her a little more badass(though, how can you get more bad ass then running for four straight days?)...I'll let you guys decide!**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon (I hope)! **

**So review n' stuff :D please...?**


	9. And Overdue Thank You

**So I read some of the new reviews that came in. (Favorite one was the one saying this was the best girl-who-falls-into-Middle-Earth story XD)**

**But there are some questions that I wanted to clear up for some people that I can't in the story.**

**Gandalf knowing about Sera seeing the Eye of Sauron?**** I probably should have said this earlier in the story; he does know about it, and probably everything else about Sera. But I don't think he would say anything because there is nothing he can really do. **

**Sera hates her old home? Doesn't miss friends or family? ****Yes. I know that sounds a bit cruel, but I started writing this when my friends started drama a lot and said shit behind each other's back, even mine. And my family life is not the best. I don't get beat or anything, but it's not good. I usually give my characters something that I have in common with them; makes it easier to write. But if you have noticed, in one of the chapters (6 maybe?) she does say that she almost misses her home, probably not in those exact words, but I think it's hinted.**

**How was she able to run for four straight days and still be alive? ****Yeah, that was an error in this story. All I can say is that they took periodic breaks for water and it was enough for her to survive. Sorry if that's not enough. I may have gone through an edited this entire story, but I am trying to screw up this storyline as much as possible. Even though I already have by bringing in Sera XD**

**Does her family think she's dead/missing? **** Now telling you that will ruin the ending. And that's all I'm saying about it.**

**Any other questions I will answer as long it's not rudely ask. **

**Sorry for the long note! READ. :3**

_Trouble In Rohan Pt. 2: Saying Thanks_

As we enter the gates of Edoras, everyone is somber and silent. The people are dressed in black and stare at us in weary silence.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli mutters.

"No kidding," I said looking forward, not really wanting to look at the villagers.

When we reach the top of the hill, we get off our horses and climb up the stairs and meet with the guards of the hall.

One of the guards comes up to us. "I cannot allow you before the King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue,"

I make a strange face when I hear that name. _Grima Wormtongue? _

Gandalf nods and signals the rest of us to surrender our weapons. I reluctantly untie Strife from my waist and give it to the guard. Legolas twirls his knives a little before handing them over.

I shake my head. "Show off," He just smirks at me.

"Your staff," the guard gestures to Gandalf.

"Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf makes a show of looking like an innocent and confused old man.

The guard hesitates for a second and lets him keep his 'walking stick'. He gestures us to follow him into the hall. I see Gandalf wink and lean on Legolas for good measure.

I'll admit, Gandalf is kind of sly for an old guy.

We enter the hall, which is pretty big and spacious. But what really grabbed my attention was the two men at the end of the hall. One looked like he was about to die in his chair and the other looked like a potential rapist.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessen of late, King Theoden," Gandalf said stepping away from Legolas a bit and starts to approach the King while the rest of the Fellowship watch the hostile looking group of guards. Seeing as I was weaponless, I wasn't much good here.

The pale man in black whispers to the King. "Why should I...welcome you, Gandalf...Stormcrow?" the old King looks to the man next to him for affirmation.

This 'King' must be senile. Unless that was Gandalf's actual name. If not then I'm going with my earlier thought.

The pale guy leaves his King's side. "Just a question, my liege," He says walking toward Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathdpell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest,"

"Be silent!" Gandalf shouts. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He raises his staff to him.

He flinches back away from the intimidating wizard and shouts to the guards. "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The group of guards that were watching us started to attack. One grabbed my arm, and out of reflexes I pulled away while I rose my foot up and kick him roughly in the gut** [2]** causing him to stumble back. I kick his head for good measure, and leave him disoriented.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," I hear Gandalf say as he approaches the King.

From the corner of my eye, I see the wormy-guy try and slither out of sight. As I try to go after him, two other guards grab me by the arms. I struggle to get free, but I think they knew I could hold my own.

Luckily, just as the worm was about to get away, Gimli had caught him.

"Gimli, you got the guy! Now save the human girl!" I shout to the dwarf. The guards kept trying to pin me to the ground.

"I've got you!" The two guards that were holding me suddenly disappeared. Though, by now, I should have known Legolas was always there.

As cheesy as that sounds.

Legolas had thrown both of the guards behind him and left them groaning on the floor. He knelt down next to me and offered his hand.

"You should be more careful," He tells me.

"You sound almost like a certain ex-Grey wizard," I roll my eyes.

He chuckles as he lifts me up. "Are you hurt?" he asks.

I subconsciously grabbed my shoulder. "Shoulder is a little soar. But besides that, I'm good,"

A menacing laugh caught me off guard and I instinctively grabbed onto Legolas. He seemed surprised by it too, because he stumbled back a little when I practically tackled him.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" A creepy voice shouted. Turn out it was the senile king. Gandalf threw back his cloak while exuding blinding white light. Theoden is suddenly thrown back agents his seat by an invisible force, most likely caused by Gandalf.

Gandalf points his staff towards him while shouting, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound,"

In a different voice, Theoden starts to speak. "If I go...Theoden dies," He is pushed back into his chair again.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" The white wizard shouts.

"Rohan is mine!" He hisses.

"Be gone!" Gandalf smites Theoden as he lunges at him. The king is thrown into his chair a third time, and everything seems to quiet down. The king groans and starts to fall out of his chair. A woman runs up to him as he falls. The once, senile and ancient looking man looks up and makes it seem someone was turning back his clock. He starts to look younger and less senile.

I grip Legolas' shirt. "What just happened?"

I then took notice that one of his arms is around my back when he squeezes me to him for a second. "It was Saruman that was controlling him. Gandalf was able to cast him out," He says.

I turn back to the king and the woman that reunited with each other. "I know your face. Eowyn..." Eowyn starts to cry, but they were tears filled with joy.

Legolas and I finally part, not far though, as we approach the remaining Fellowship.

"Breathe free air again, my friend," Gandalf smiles.

Theoden stands and looks around him. "Dark have been my dreams of late," He says with trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword," On cue, the guard that met us at the entrance of this hall ran up with a sword. Theoden reaches for the blade with his shaking hands and slowly wraps his hand around the hilt. He steadily draws it and gazes as it shines in the light.

The king's gaze turns to the man cowering in the corner of the hall. Guards come up and drag him out of the hall and throw him down the stairs. Said man grovels on the dirt road, trying to look innocent.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" He shouts beseechingly. By now, everyone who was in the hall was now outside watching the scene before us. I found it quiet entreating.

The, now pissed off, king advances toward him with his sword. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

He starts groveling again. "Send me not from your side," He begs.

Theoden raises his sword about to strike, but Aragorn stops him. "No, my lord! Let him go," He releases the king. "Enough blood has been spilled on his account,"

The worm takes his chance, and shoves through the crowd, that had gathered, shouting.

"Hail, king Theoden!" The same guard shouts. Everyone starts to kneel before the king.

Theoden looks around, mostly back into the hall. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

The girl, Eowyn, cries. Theoden takes this as bad news.

"He is dead, my lord," The guard tells him.

Everything was looking up, until now. The news of his son's death had turned the mood into another dark one.

Gandalf and the king had left to see Theodred's grave, while the rest of us sit here twiddling our thumbs.

Well, they do. I was outside, practicing my swordsmanship. I was at least able to twirl my blade in my hand without much effort now; I was pleased with the progress so far.

Even though it's not much.

Right as I was getting into my training, I heard someone exit the Golden Hall. I tried to get back into my training, but I saw that she was looking at me. I decide to stop and wave at her as she approached.

"Hello," I greeted her.

"Greetings," she nods.

I raise my eyebrow. "Is there, something you need?" I ask.

"No. I was just," she pauses. "Excuse me if this seems rude, but you are-"

"Dressed strangely? Carrying a sword, even though I'm a woman?" I cut her off. Smiling a little. "Trust me; I've heard how strange I am,"

"I'm sorry," she apologizes.

I wave my hand at her. "No big deal. Just get tired of hearing the same thing over and over," I pause. "I'm Sera, by the way. Well, Seralyn, but you can call me Sera,"

She smiles at this. "And I am Eowyn,"

"Nice to meet you," I sheath my sword and decide to sit on the top step to the Golden Hall. "You can sit if you want," I tell her, when she just stands there.

"Oh," She seems hesitant. Maybe because we were on the ground? Or she was shy. But she sits on the stone wall next to me.

"So any other reasons you being here, besides to tell me the obvious things?" I tease her a little. It's been too long since I actually talked to another woman. Sure I like Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be up for some girl talk.

"I just wanted to know," she pauses again. "How you joined the Fellowship?"

I chuckle once at the memory. "Well, I wasn't exactly nominated for the chance at running all over Middle Earth fighting for my life. And let's just say I kinda..._fell _into the situation," I laughed at my own inside joke.

Eowyn tilted her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand,"

I didn't know if I should tell her that I actually am from another world and/or time. But I might as well let her think I'm off my rocker and strange. "I actually fell," I pointed up. "From the sky. I'm actually from...well, we could say, another world," She said nothing. "And I'm not crazy! I may have hit my head from the fall, but I've got people to back me up," I nodded.

"I just find that...hard to believe," She said slowly.

I sigh. "Well, it's the truth," I turn back to her. "If it's that hard to believe, you can just say I'm from the Shire,"

She looked even more confused. "You're a Hobbit?"

I laughed. "No, no. I was taken in by a Hobbit, though," I sighed sadly. Suddenly wondering if Frodo and Sam were alright. And I was actually missing Merry and Pippin as well.

Eowyn must have seen that something was wrong with me. "What is it?"

"Just...missing the rest of our Fellowship members,"

"Are they...?"

I shrug sadly. "I don't know. It's been weeks since I've seen any of them," I break out into a smile, trying to be optimistic. "But I like to believe that they are,"

She starts to smile as well and laughs. "I know you hear this a lot but, you are strange,"

I smile back. "I like to think I'm just an optimist,"

Eowyn's smile starts to fade as she looks out into the afternoon sky. "I wish I was more like you. Being able to have hope, that everything will be alright in the end,"

"What's stopping you?" I ask. Her head snaps back at me.

"What?"

I half-smile. "What's stopping you from believing?" I ask. "You don't need to go through what I have to hope that everything _will _be okay. Just, believe!" I tell her, while jumping up. I started to feel like I was being wise and mystical now. I see why Gandalf likes it.

"How? How am I supposed to do that?" I sigh.

"Well for one, don't let every death affect you. Just keep thinking that they want you to live the rest of your life, strong and happy. Not sad,"

She's quiet for a while; thinking over what I said. After a couple minutes she looks up and starts to smile again.

"You're right," She starts to stand. "You are wiser than you look, Sera,"

"Do not stroke her ego too much. She might become cocky in battle," I heard someone say from behind.

"Shut up Aragorn!" I pout. "Besides, you know she's right," I cross my arms.

He smiles. "Shouldn't you be practicing with your sword?" He teases me.

"'Shouldn't you be practicing with your sword?'" I mock him while trying to sound like him. "'I'm Aragorn, and I think I'm so cool and awesome,'" I continue. I was happy to hear Eowyn laugh.

"I sound nothing like that," He laughs.

"You don't know that," I told him. Which confused him more. "And how am I supposed to train if you come here and distract me?"

"On the contrary, I came here to tell you that it's time you got better suited for battle," He said. "But seeing as how much I am distracting you, you are probably not even fit for such,"

I gave him a nasty stare. "You're mean,"

"I'm sorry if I'm such a distraction,"

"Don't get snippy with me, _Strider_," I poked his chest. I stepped back next to Eowyn and crossed my arms. "So what's this about a new outfit?" I asked curiously.

It was about time too. I'm pretty sure a jacket, jeans, a tang-top, and some tennis shoes are going to last much longer in battle with Orcs and Uruk-Hai, controlled by a Dark Lord.

Aragorn smirked and gestured me and Eowyn to follow. "Come along then,"

We entered one of the rooms in the Golden Hall and saw that there were some clothes lying on a bench.

"Was this your idea?" I asked Aragorn as I examined the new outfit with great interest.

"Actually, it was suggested by Gandalf," He said.

I smiled. "I will thank him next time I see him,"

He nodded. "I shall leave you to change," He nodded in farewell and closed the door behind him.

Eowyn smiled gently, while lifting up the new tunic that I would be wearing. "You have good friends," She commented.

"I think so too," I smiled. "Now, I'll probably need some help trying to figure out what goes where," I chuckled nervously.

"I will help," Eowyn said while walking up to me.

It took a while to get me changed into my new outfit, but when I finally did. I thought I almost looked like I actually fit in now.

Almost.

I was also surprised to see how thin I got. It was possibly all the running and sword fighting that I've been doing for the past couple months or so.

Eowyn stepped back after helping me tie on my arm guards and smiled brightly.

"You look ready to fight an army of Orcs now,"

I twisted around trying to look front and back.

I was wearing a gray tunic, almost like Legolas' green one, and a light blue long sleeved shirt underneath. My arms had dark brown bracers that went to my elbows with yellow trimmings. My shoulder pads were the same color as my bracers and belt, and made my already broad shoulders look bigger. I finally got some new shoes; long dark brown boots that came up to my knees.

I also liked the trousers that came with the outfit. Made my ass looked pretty good, if I do say so myself.

"You think so?" I ask.

"Indeed," She nodded. "We should go show everyone," She said, while ushering me out of the room. "I'm sure you are eager to show a certain someone?" She asked curiously.

I stiffened at that. I laughed nervously. "I'm sure me changing into a new outfit is going to excite him,"

My mind then takes a turn towards the gutter.

"So there is someone?" She asks teasingly.

Shit.

"You're pretty crafty, y'know that?"

"Glad to see that you've noticed," I 'humped and continued walking to the main hall, where everyone was gathered. "So are you going to tell me who this man, that has caught your eye, is? Because I think I have a hunch of who it is,"

I gave her a curious look. "Who do you think it is?"

"That elf you were clinging to, earlier today," She mused.

This lady was smarter then she looked. And by my reaction, I might have proved her right. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, it's just," She paused. "Uncommon, is what you could say,"**[3]**

I smiled. "Well I'm not a 'common' girl that'd you find in this place. So I guess it works," I shrug. Eowyn started to laugh.

Once we reached the table where the Fellowship was sitting, all three of them turn with at us and smile.

"Lass, is that you?" Gimli asks.

"No. I'm a ghost from beyond the grave. Of course it's me," I say sarcastically.

"We can hardly recognize you now," Aragorn says.

I roll my eyes. "Like this outfit is going to cover up my abnormalities," I say with a smile.

"Too true," Aragorn nods.

I turn to Legolas, to see what he thinks of it, but he wasn't able to say anything when Gandalf and Theoden burst in. I follow Eowyn as she runs to them, and finally notice the two children with them. They are both dirty and exhausted; and I don't need to be a doctor to see that.

"Get them some food," Theoden commands Eowyn. She nods and rushes, to what I guess are where the kitchen is. I stick with the two children. Aragorn comes and grabs the little boy, as we lead them to the nearest table. I didn't feel like leaving them alone, but I was also really uncomfortable around small children.

I don't know how to explain it. I'm not great with other people's kids…

Luckily, Eowyn, who is probably better with kids than I, comes back with the food. As she starts to comfort them, I decide to leave her to it and stand with the rest of the Fellowship.

It was about an hour later when Eowyn goes up to the rest of us and starts to tell us what had happened to them.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed," She says with a bitter tone. "Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree,"

"Where's mama?" The little girl, probably younger than ten years old, shouts. Eowyn gently shushes her.

Gandalf walks up to the king in his throne. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," The wizard says vigorously. His expression then turns sullen and more serious as he places his hand of Theoden's chair. The king looks at the wizards had warily. "You must fight,"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn speaks up. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king,"

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer ," He says skeptically. "Eomer cannot help us. I know what is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war!" He finishes.

I could see where he was coming from. Being a good king, he doesn't want to risk his people any more than he already has by being mined controlled by some pedophile and some asshole wizard guy.

Aragorn started to speak again. "Open war is upon you! Whether you would risk it or not," He argued.

Theoden seemed to have taken offence to what he said. "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan,"

I wasn't able to see the look on Aragorn's face after that comment because I heard a large burp from behind me. I look and see Gimli patting his chest with the side of his fist.

I shake my head a little.

Dwarves.

Dwarven men I should say, actually.

Gandalf finally steps in. "Then what is the king's decision?" He countered.

Theoden sighs heavily. He knew Aragorn was right, I mean, when isn't he? And that evacuating the town was the best idea to escape the Orcs and Uruk-Hai that are planning to come and pillage us all.

Theoden, Aragorn, and Gandalf leave the hall and went to discuss it more in private.

Great. More waiting.

It was around noon-ish when the announcement was made for the town's people to take provisions and move to a place called Helm's Deep.

While the town's people ran around grabbing things they needed, the remaining Fellowship and I move towards the stables where our horses were.

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli shouts suddenly, sounding a bit disappointed and disgusted. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn states as he readies his horse.

Gandalf walks in the stable, seeming a bit peeved at the moment. "There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, and what they'll get is a massacre," He says strongly. But then the bite in his voice lessens as he speaks again. "Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I will fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn," The old wizard says looking said Ranger. "The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have _to hold!"

Aragorn nods once. "They will hold," He says confidently.

Gandalf seems a little satisfied with this answer and then turns to Shadowfax and pets him. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east," he says mounting his horse.

Aragorn opens the stall gates. "Go,"

Gandalf rides off, almost hitting Legolas in the process, and quickly becomes a white dot in the distance.

I didn't realize that I had been watching him go for a long time until Aragorn pats my shoulder and continues to walk to the Golden Hall. He didn't say anything as he passed me.

And that made me kinda nervous.

"There is a war coming, a big one, isn't there?" I ask Legolas as he walks up beside me.

He looks conflicted for a while then answers. "Yes," He pauses. "Are you afraid?"

"I would be insane if I wasn't," I laugh slightly.

"I thought you've already claimed to be so," Legolas states, walking the way Aragorn had gone; I decide to follow.

I laugh a little more. "Well, that's beside the point," I wave my hand around in emphasis. "It will be my first war after all,"

This makes Legolas stop and turn to me with a serious look on his face. "And who said you are to fight in this war?"

"Who said I couldn't?" I countered.

He steps closer. "I am saying this. I will not let you battle in this war," He gestures to my shoulder. "You are still wounded,"

I shoo his hand away. "My shoulder is fine, Legolas. Besides, why would Gandalf give me this new armor and why would I have a weapon if I wasn't to fight with you and the others?"

I suddenly realized that we were in a deserted part of town, somehow, and were the only two in sight.

"I just do not wish you hurt again," He says quietly.

I smile at that. "Hey, I've made it this far without being seriously hurt!" He looks at me disbelievingly. "Well, I'm alive aren't I?"

He sighs. "I am still not letting you fight in Helm's Deep,"

I cross my arms. "I'm not some child y'know. I don't need to be coddled and watched over every minute of the day,"

He gives me that same look from before. "Compared to me, you are a child, and you get into more trouble than anyone else I know,"

I sigh. "You know that this argument is never going to end, because I refuse to give up,"

He smiles slightly. "I've got an eternity," He says casually.

An eternity? "Well guess you're stuck with me for an eternity," I say jokingly.

He laughs a little. "Unless you are immortal, I don't see that happening," He muses.

We stare at each other in silence for a minute. I didn't have a comeback for that, but it didn't stop me from being difficult. "I'm still fighting with you guys and you can't stop me!" I shouted and walked back to the Hall.

He seemed to have been caught off guard by my outburst and doesn't say anything as he watches me leave. I heard him sigh and mutter something in Elvish before I entered the Hall.

After my small argument with Legolas we all set out to Helm's Deep. I decided that I would ride with Aragorn instead of Legolas. He didn't seemed hurt by the gesture, but probably thought that I was being childish. And I'll admit I was.

I knew he was just looking out for me, but I wanted to be there to help when they needed it. Even if I was probably the weakest of the group.

Feeling a bit bad, I tune back into the conversation Eowyn was having with Gimli.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women," He says, riding with Eowyn. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they're often mistaken for Dwarf men," He chuckles to himself. Eowyn smiles in amusement and looks back at Aragorn.

I make a face; I've obviously decided to listen in at the wrong time. "It's the beards…" Aragorn whispers to her.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of the holes in the ground!" Gimli shouts.

"So essentially, Dwarves are like potatoes?" I ask. This has Eowyn laughing. I giggle a little.

Next thing I knew, Eowyn loses control of her horse, causing our dwarf friend to slide right off the back and lands with a loud thump. He landed on his back, legs still in the air. But the funniest part about it was him rolling around in the dirt like a turtle on its back, trying to get up.

Eowyn makes a surprised noise and gets off to go check on him. I, on the other hand, started laughing making me hold onto the also amused Aragorn. This catches the attention of some of the town's people that are traveling near us.

"It's alright, it's alright," Gimli says, struggling to get up. "Nobody panic! That was deliberate," He then glares toward me.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" I said still chuckling. "I shouldn't be laughing,"

But then a wave of laughter hits me again.

"Has she finally lost her mind?" I hear a familiar voice say. I calm down enough to see it was Legolas on his horse, Arod.

"Not this time," Aragorn muses. "Gimli took a bit of a fall,"

Legolas turns to said dwarf. "It was deliberate!" He claims. This causes the Elf to laugh a little too.

I started to laugh again. "You want this one back? I don't know how much more I can take it," I hear Aragorn say. I look over to see Legolas smirk slightly at my pouting face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaim. He chuckles slightly. "Fine. I see how it is! Legolas I'm sorry I chose Aragorn over you! Forgive me!" I say dramatically. Legolas shakes his head slowly, a smile on his lips.

"I forgive you," I heard him say.

I smile and then turn to Aragorn and stick my tongue at him. "At least someone loves me!" Legolas' face turns almost red at that. But I dismiss it as him being embarrassed.

Legolas rides up next to Aragorn and that's when I hop onto his horse and held onto him. When Legolas rides a little farther away from the group, I miss the look Aragorn was giving Legolas. But I did see the almost exact same one on Eoywn's face.

I feel my face heat up and turn back to the Elf in front of me.

"I actually am sorry though," I say suddenly.

"For what?" He asks turning his head towards me. I sigh slightly and rest my forehead on his back.

"You really have to ask?" I mutter, mostly to myself. "I was acting like a child just because you were just trying to keep me safe," And he's been doing it ever since I've met him.

Getting me out of a tree, pulled me out of the snow, protected me from Orcs and Uruk-Hai, caught me when tossed across a fire-y pit. I don't recall saying thanks to him very much.

Yeah, I've defiantly fallen. Pretty damn hard too.

"I do not like to be told what to do either," He said, breaking me from my thoughts. I lifted my head up from his back and smile.

I hum a little. "Guess we got something in common,"

"I guess so," He muses quietly.

After a long pause, I decide to say something that was long overdue.

"Legolas?" I heard him hum in response. "Thank you. For, a lot actually,"

He doesn't say anything for a while, and then places a hand over mine that was placed on his stomach.

"You're welcome,"

**[2] – SPARTAN KICK. Booya.**

**[3] – I think it is uncommon for an elf and a human to be together, but you can correct me if I'm wrong ^^;**

**Anyways, hoped you liked this fluffy ending XD**

**I was going to end it when they reached Helm's Deep, but it seemed like a good idea to end it here with some long deserved romance~**

**R&R and sheet. J**


	10. Emotional Roller-coaster

**I'm sorry for another long wait XD**

**But I'm that this chapter is worth it in the end...**

**And the title to the chapter practically explains what happens XD**

* * *

><p><em>Emotional Roller-coaster<em>

The next day, after having such an emotional revelation with Legolas, we set out again for Helm's Deep.

I rode behind Legolas, listening to the conversation that was happening around us. I was listening to Legolas and Gimli bicker, mostly because they are the loudest, and were arguing about some manly thing; who is better fighter or something.

Honestly, those two have been trying to outdo each other since the beginning of the Fellowship.

"I could slay twice as many Orcs with my hand tied behind my back!" Gimli shouted.

Legolas rolls his eyes. "I could defeat an army of Orcs," he paused. "Blindfolded,"

_Ooohh, you got him there_. I shake my head. I look at who Gimli was riding with and saw that it was Eowyn, of course. Gimli seemed to have taken quiet a liking to her.

Eowyn had a grin on her face, listening to the two argue and bicker with each other. I, on the other hand, was already bored with it.

"So Eowyn!" I shouted over the two males that were accompanying us.

They didn't even seem to notice my yelling. Geeze.

Eowyn turned toward me with a smile still on her face. "Yes?"

"How are you this fine afternoon?" I ask politely. I was already scraping the bottom of the conversation barrel. Initiating small talk was something I usually don't do.

She grinned wider. "I am wonderful. How about yourself?"

If I didn't have Legolas in front of me I would have dramatically fallen forward. But I settled with a dramatic sigh instead. "I'm sorry to say that I am bored. These two seem to talk about boring stuff rather talk to us, beautiful ladies!" I made sure to say loud enough so that they could hear me.

Instead they continue their conversation about what weapon was best.

"Jerks," I mumble. Eowyn giggles.

"Men will be men," She says.

I huff. "More like _boys_,"

I then feel a small pinch on my forearm. I jumped with a small 'eep!', and tightened my hold on the Elf in front of me.

"I heard that," Legolas turns his head to me; a mischievous grin on his lips.

I hear Gimli and Eowyn chuckle in the background. I pout, feeling my face heat up because of the now _very _close proximity of our bodies and the noise that escaped me when he pinched me.

"Jerk," was my only comeback. He just laughed a little. I decided that two could play at that game. I reached down and pinched his side, surprising him. He jumped a little to the right and caused the horse to make some sort of snort.

This caused Gimli and Eowyn to laugh harder. Probably at the look on his face.

He turned to me sharply, a weak glare, attached with a small smile. I, on the other hand, was holding in my laughter as best I could. But they only managed to sound like snickers.

He just stares at me for a while and grabs my hand. "We are making the horse uncomfortable," He states; a weak glare still targeted at me.

"Sorry. Guess I can't keep my hands off of you," I tease. Legolas' lips twitch in amusement.

"Do we need to separate you two?" I heard Eowyn asked teasingly. Legolas and I break eye contact to stare at the small audience, consisting of Gimli and Eowyn.

I blush at the comment. "No!" I answer, almost too quickly. "We aren't children," I recover.

Eowyn gives me that same look she did yesterday. One that says that she knows too much if you ask me.

Legolas straightens himself and chuckles a little. "I may not be the child, but…" he lets the sentence hang. I caught the meaning behind it and I squeezed his lungs enough to make him cough a little.

"You were saying?" I ask cheekily.

Our little episode was interrupted by two of the guards ride quickly to the front of the group. The four of us watch them ride past and stop our horses. Legolas pats my hands signaling me to release him as he hops off the horse.

He jumps down gracefully and by the serious look on his face, something was wrong. He tells me to stay on the horse as he goes to talk to Aragorn, leaving me alone with a concerned Eowyn and a struggling Gimli.

Feeling like I had to, I gripped the reins of the horse, which was still standing still, and waited to see what was going on.

Then out of nowhere, a big creature, which resembles a hyena, with brown fur comes out and attacks one of the guards that rode past us.

"Wargs!" The other guard shouts. The Warg turns to the other guard and tries to attack him, but Legolas shoots an arrow in its eye, killing it instantly.

"A scout!" Legolas shouts.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn shouts. Those were the magic words to get the villagers cry in panic. "Get them out of here!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden shouts. Arod, the horse I was on top of, starts to get restless and I tried my best not to fall off.

I then see Gimli, who had hopped off Eoywn's horse to try and get on Arod. "Come on, get me up there, I'm a rider!" He shouts to me, trying to get on. I reach down and tried lugging him on as uncomfortable the fit is.

I then realized that I would be controlling the horse.

"What are ya' waiting for!?" He shouts at me.

"Don't yell at me! I don't even like driving!" I gripped the reins and tried getting him to go. "How do you even get him to move!?"

Gimli tries kicking Arod in the side. "Snap the reins!"

I do so and Arod starts to charge forward with the rest of the riders and there horses.

I hold onto the reins tightly, also hearing Gimli yell in glee. I tried steering Arod towards Legolas, but it didn't work out as I had planned. Instead, Arod jumps and lifts me in the air, along with Gimli. I felt said dwarf fall off and rolls into a Warg.

"Gimli!" I shout at him.

"Don't worry lass!" I heard him. Then I faintly heard. "Bring your pretty face to my axe!"

I regain my grip on the reins and steer my way around the Wargs that tried swiping at Arod and me. I saw Legolas a few yards away, take down two Wargs and their riders. I nudge Arod in the right direction and called out his name. He turns back and sees me. He turns back again and draws another arrow and kills a third. I pull on the reins a little and Arod responded how I wanted this time!

Arod slowed a little as we passed Legolas he starts to run toward us and makes a smooth leap onto the horse behind me.

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen off yet!" He shouts over the commotion.

"I come all this way, riding a horse for the first time on my _own_, and this is the thanks I get!?" I shout back, not at all angry. I jump slightly when he wraps an arm around my waist, the other holding his bow.

"Forgive me; I am simply surprised is all,"

I huff and snap the reins and kick my heels into the horses' side and pushed him into a gallop. "Well, I did lose Gimli before finding you!" He laughs a little more at the thought.

Suddenly the Wargs and their riders are right in front of us. Legolas lets go of me and with his incredible balance, he draws an arrow and hits a Warg rider in the chest, causing him to fall off of the beast it was riding. But the Warg still charged at us. The crazy elf behind me takes out his knives and lands a small cut on the Wargs back.

"Stay on the horse!" Legolas shouts and then is suddenly gone from behind me.

I look back to see him circle with the Warg. "Stay on the-!?" I didn't finish my sentence and pull on Arod's reins and make him stop. Arod rears up and causes me to fall off. I get up rubbing my head and watch as Arod gallops out of the battlefield.

I roll over and stand on my feet just in time to see a Warg and its rider come charging at me. I dove for the ground, just barely missing the sword that would've decapitated me. I drew my sword and got ready for another attack.

The Warg growled lowly at me and snapped it's maw at me. I held Strife in front of me with my right hand and its cylinder-like sheath in my left.

The Warg charged and I jumped to the side and dug my blade into its side while blocking the riders axe with the sheath in my hand. The Warg rolled over hurt, but not dead. The rider hopped off and snarled at me. I finally realized that the riders were actually Orcs; much skinner than what I'm used to.

It didn't hesitate to swing its axe wildly at me, and I practically broke my neck dodging and ducking. Thinking fast I blocked its axe with Strife and then jammed the sheath in its gut. Gulping down the fear, I raised Strife once again and stroked downward onto its shoulder, making it kneel. I then swiped sideways and took off its head.

Bile rose in my throat as black blood spurted out, but I was able to keep down my breakfast and turned away to find Legolas.

More Orcs and Wargs came my way, making it harder to find my Elf.

_My _Elf?

I shook the thought away and blocked an attack from an Orc. Instead of taking the defensive, I decided to shake it up. I pushed the Orcs weapon away and started to slash at it. I stepped forward and cut its arm off. It roared in pain, giving me an opening to stab it in the heart.

How I haven't died yet, I have no idea. Hell, how I haven't been seriously injured was a miracle itself.

Out of nowhere, a force covered in dark brown fur tackled me into the ground, causing me to drop my blade and watch it as it skittered away from me along the grass.

I gasped as it tried taking a bite out of me. Luckily the adrenalin in my veins caused my head to move to the right, just missing its razor-like teeth. With my hand now free, I did the only thing I could think to do:

Punch it in the face.

I made sure that I hit it hard enough to throw out my arm, and was glad that the Warg reared up and let out a pain filled whine when I hit it in the eye. And with most of its weight off me, I reached for Strife and was able to barely grasp the cold metal of the hilt. I grasped it firmly and swung it towards the Warg on top of me. Strife's sharp blade cut through most of the fur and fat around its throat, but it wasn't enough to decapitate. Blood spurted out onto my blade and some getting on my face. I slipped out from underneath the giant dog creature and rolled onto a crouch.

The Warg whimpered in pain, but still looked determined to fight. It launched at me, not giving me enough time to dodge. So with some really quick thinking, I stuck my blade out and was able to stab it through its mouth and through the top of its head.

Pain shot through my right bicep and my left side. The Warg collapsed dead on me making the pain in my right arm increase.

I then realized that stabbing it through the mouth has caused one of its large fangs to pierce into my arm. I cry out a little when I shifted, trying to get out from underneath the damn thing.

"Legolas is going to be pissed," I mutter to myself. I gave a dry laugh; that's what I think of in this type of situation?

I push the Wargs snout up with my free hand trying to get the large fang out of my arm. I cry out a little, feeling a couple tears weld up, when it's finally free and got a whiff of the Wargs breath.

If seeing decapitated Orc heads or bits of Warg brain on my sword won't make me puke, the smell of dead Warg breath will.

"Dear lord! What do they feed you?" I ask the dead Warg. "Rotten meat covered in shit?"

I finally get my sword free and drag myself from underneath the dead animal. I flinch when I feel my side rub agents the dirt. I look down and see that the Warg had gotten me twice before he died. It was able to sink a claw into my side.

I struggle to get up; holding onto the stab wound on my arm with my left and covered the gashes on my side with my right.

I look around to the almost empty battlefield to try and look for a familiar face. And I did see one.

Aragorn. But what stuck fear through me for the fifth time today, was him getting dragged off the side of the cliff.

"Aragorn!" I shout weakly. I ran to him as fast as I could manage. I was able to grasp his arm with my left hand. He grabbed back, but he was too heavy. I felt his sleeve start to slip through my bloody fingers. I grabbed his hand with my injured arm and held in another cry of pain. "Hold on!" I shouted at him.

He doesn't say anything, but gives a small smile. Before I could do anything, he slips through my grasp falling into the river below.

"**Aragorn**!" I shouted, trying to make another desperate attempt to reach him. I watch as he plummets into the raging waters in utter silence. I retracted myself onto solid ground and huddled into a ball on my forearms and knees.

I started to cry. The memory of Aragorn falling to his possible doom played over and over in my mind. I let out a tiny sob that only irritated the wound on my side. I hold onto it to try and stop the bleeding.

"Seralyn!" I heard Legolas shout. He runs to me and lays a hand on my shaking back. "Seralyn, where is Aragorn?" He asks almost frantically.

A wheezing laughter starts before I even open my mouth. Gimli stands over the dying Orc and shouts, "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," He threatens.

The dying Orc laughs again. "Why don't you, ask the little girl?" He coughs out. I rest my forehead onto the ground and let out another sob. The Orc starts laughing evilly. "She tried saving him, but her pudgy little hands couldn't handle the weight and he _slipped_ right outta her grasp!" He laughs again, but not before coughing out more ebony blood.

I feel Legolas leave my side to look over the cliff himself and turn back to the dying Orc. "You lie!"

Hearing him say that made me feel all the more worse.

The Orc chortles and then dies before answering him.

After a while, Legolas grabs something out of the dead Orc's fist and pulls out a silvery pendent. I choke down another sob, causing me to shake and make an embarrassing blubbering noise. I felt someone lay there hand on my back again, trying to sooth me.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return," I heard Théoden say. "Leave the dead," He says dreadfully. I flinch at those words.

I wanted to get up and protest; we needed to find Aragorn. But my body was in too much pain and my mind was at disarray.

After a few short minutes, hands nudge me up and pull me to my feet. I stood on wobbly knees and whipped the tears off my face, probably smearing some blood across my face. But at this particular moment, I could care less.

I was practically dragged onto Arod, behind Legolas. I felt like a puppet because he had to force my arms around his waist.

"I tried," I mutter weakly. "I honestly did. I'm sorry," Legolas shushes me and lets me rest my bloodied forehead on his back.

"It's okay," Was all he said.

During the ride back to Helm's Deep, I wondered if he was disappointed in me. That caused the dams to burst and let tears fall silently down my face again.

We arrived at Helm's Deep, and I didn't really feel like looking around to see what it looked like.

"Make way for the King!" I heard a guard shout.

From what I could see from behind Legolas, Eowyn comes running down. "So few. So few of you have returned," She says quietly.

"Our people are safe," The king says. "We have paid for it with many lives,"

There was a short pause. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?"

Everything was a goddamn reminder of my failure!

"Sera!" I heard Eowyn shout suddenly, probably surprised to see my bloody and beaten body behind Legolas. "Are you alright? You are still bleeding!" She says putting a hand on my thigh. "We should get you bandaged," She says.

She helps me off of Arod and puts and arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I knew that she did feel something for him, and his death would affect her more than it has affected me.

"Sorry? What for?" She questions. I shake my head and let Gimli answer.

"My lady," He says first. "Aragorn, he…he fell," I don't know how Eowyn got what he meant, but it sure hit her hard. She says nothing and slowly walks me somewhere to get patched up.

Eowyn was quiet as she gathered supplies. I could tell that she was holding in tears and wanted to fix me up before she went and cried.

And the guilt just kept building.

She led me to a room where all the other soldiers were being tended to, and set me down on an empty cot.

"It's my fault," I rasped. "If I wasn't so reckless, I would have been strong enough—" Eowyn shakes her head and places a hand on my shoulder.

"It couldn't have been your fault," She says quietly, helping me remove my shoulder pads. I flinched when I moved my arm.

"How do you know?" I asked, the guilt obviously shown.

"Because, I know you wouldn't have let him die if you could stop it. And since you are injured you couldn't have saved him,"

"But—"

"You said it yourself, you shouldn't let every death effect you," She paused. Her voice more solemn. "He wouldn't want you blaming yourself,"

I sat there, letting her clean and stitch my arm closed. Once she started to wrap it I spoke again. "I'm not very good at following my own advice," I smile sadly. I looked up at her and saw that she was feeling almost depressed. "But, I guess I can try,"

That brings a small smile to her face. "You are brave,"

I chuckle a little. "There is a fine line between brave and stupid," I say as she begins to clean the four gashes on my left side.

She smiles a little. "You think you are stupid?"

"Sometimes,"

She decides to change the subject again. "Legolas was very worried when I took you away,"

"Is that so?" I ask blankly. She raises an eyebrow.

"What is it? Did something happen between the two of you?" She asks; a hint of concern in her voice.

I shrug. "I don't know for sure. But he didn't say anything at all to me after…" I trail off, hoping she knows what I'm talking about. She does.

"You can't think that he blames you too, do you?" She asks with surprise this time as she reaches for some bandages.

My silence was her reply. "Sera," She sighs. "I can say, from someone who hardly knows him, that he does not blame you either," She says sternly.

"Then why didn't he say a word to me?" I ask.

She shrugs, suddenly looking tired. "You should ask him yourself. As I said, I hardly know him,"

She had a point. Albeit a little contradictive, but a good point none the less.

Once Eowyn was done fixing me up, she commanded me to rest and not to move from the small cot that I currently laid in. Deciding that I would have no other time to, I closed my eyes, letting sleep wash over me. And was happy that there were no nightmares anymore.

About an hour or so had passed when I woke up feeling more soar then before. I sat up, happy to see someone left me some water and bread. I drank the water greedily quenching my dry throat, but I didn't feel like I could stomach the food.

I could still smell the Warg breath and brain on me.

I heard the sound of squeaking metal and turned to see that the door had opened to reveal Legolas.

He smiled gently at me, closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

I avoid his gaze a look at the new clean shirt I was wearing. Still the same color of my old one. "A little soar. But I'm alright," I reply quietly.

He slowly walked toward me and sat on the edge of my bed. With great care, he lifted my injured arm up. I didn't feel any pain when he touched it.

He sighed fondly. "And how did you get this?" He asked a look of slight amusement in his eyes.

"I stabbed a Warg in the mouth and ended up impaling myself with its tooth," He looked surprised for a moment then shook his head.

"You never listen do you? I told you to stay on the horse," He scolded lightly.

Feeling a little more awake and energetic, I roll my eyes. "Hey, your horse was the one who decided to fling me off the saddle and leaving me to defend for myself,"

He chuckled slightly bringing his hand down my arm, but not letting go. We are silent for a while before he looked back at me. "Why would you think I blamed you for what happened to Aragorn?"

That was sudden.

"Eowyn talked to you, didn't she?" I asked. He didn't move. I sighed. "I don't know. Thinking about it now, I thought that when we were riding back to Helm's Deep and you were completely silent to me," I sighed.

"Do you still think that?"

"Of course not!" I flinch at the echo in my voice. I should be quieter, there were sleeping people in the room with us. "I mean, I think it was me just being childish again, thinking you hated me because I couldn't…" I fell backward onto the pillow behind me in shame and brought my hands to my face.

Legolas chuckles at my reaction. I peeked from behind my fingers and glared. "You just enjoy my pain and embarrassment, don't you?" I asked.

He scoots closer to grab my wrists and pull my hands away from my face and makes me sit up.

"Only a little,"

"Gee thanks. I'm glad someone gets a kick out of my demise," I sigh dramatically. He continues to stare at me, and I had a feeling that he wanted to say something, but reading people wasn't one of the few things I'm good at. "You okay?" I ask with a bit of concern.

He nods, but doesn't say anything.

"I remember someone telling me that I could trust them," I say poking his chest. He gives me a half-smile. "It goes both ways too. You can trust me,"

"I know,"

I roll my eyes. "Then tell me what's obviously bothering you!" I shout a little. He shakes his head slowly and that makes me make a noise in small frustration. "You are so difficult,"

"Says you," He counters. "I've never been more frustrated or worried about anyone in my long years of life,"

I huff. "You can't be that old," I pause. "Can you?"

"I am over two thousand years old," That catches me by surprise.** [1]**

He looked like he was still in his twenties!

"Surprised?" He asks.

"Well, yeah!" I shout a little, and he shushes me. "You have to remember, I'm not from here," I whisper the last part loudly.

He rolls his eyes. "How could I have forgotten?"

"I will take that as a complement," I pause and give him a weary look. I started poking his face; don't ask me why, I'm just taking advantage of the closeness of our faces. "There is no way you're older than twenty five," I mutter.

I feel his cheeks tighten in a smile. "Believe me, I am,"

"Okay, I believe you," I say putting my hands down. "I mean, I kinda have to,"

He chuckles. "I guess you do," Legolas starts to examine my injured arm again. "Are you sure you're fine?"

I roll my eyes again. "My arm is fine, so is my side, and just in case you are going to ask, my shoulder doesn't even bother me anymore. So stop fussing," I say waving his hand away.

He gets more serious. "You don't have to fight in this battle,"

"Legolas, if you're still trying to—, "Our soon to be argument was interrupted by Eowyn coming through the door.

I then realized that Legolas was incredibly close to me, holding my hand. Awkward.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" She says with a sly grin.

"No," "Yes,"

I give him a small glare. "No. She isn't," He shakes his head and mutters something in Elvish and gets up.

"Our conversation isn't over," He says.

I fall back onto the pillow again. "Yes it is~" I say as he walks out the door. "Stubborn elf," I mutter.

Eowyn smiles fondly and sets down a pile of bandages and other stuff. "What was that about?"

"He was trying to convince me to stay behind while they fight in the upcoming battle," I pout, crossing my arms. "Like hell I am,"

"You are to fight in Helm's Deep?" She asks surprise.

"Well, yeah. Gandalf wouldn't have given me the armor, and I'm sure Lady Galadriel would have given me my sword!" I say a little loudly.

Eowyn came up to me handed me a wet cloth. "You still have dirt and blood on your face," She says.

This makes me blush. "Legolas was talking to me with a dirty and bloody face!?" I shout in agony. I smack the wet cloth onto my face and groan into it.

I hear Eowyn laugh. "I don't think he noticed,"

"How could he not!? I was three inches from his face!" I started scrubbing the cloth into my face and groan in more embarrassment.

"Well, even if he did notice, he didn't say anything about it, did he?" She asked.

I drag it off my face. "No,"

"Then there is nothing to worry about," She says confidently.

"Says you," I grumble child-like.

She shakes her head and walks toward me. "Let me check your wounds again, and then you can leave,"

"Finally!" I shout. "This place stinks and the crowd isn't as lively as I'd like it to be," I look at one of the fallen guards next to me. "No offence," He grumbles something unintelligently and rolls over.

I hear Eowyn sigh again.

After getting the okay form Eowyn, I try and find my way through this place. Going down some of the halls I noticed that a crowd of refugees made their way into a dark tunnel.

I paused for only a moment and then heard shouting.

"He's alive!" I heard a couple of refugees shout from the ground floor of Helm's Deep.

My heart practically stopped when the thought of a certain Strider.

I ran to the edge of the floor I was on to see what they were talking about. And let's just say I've never felt such anger and relief at the same time at that very moment.

"What's goin' on, Lass?" I heard Gimli ask from behind me.

I turned to him fully and smiled. "He's alive!" I repeated. I ran passed him and almost fell on my face getting down the stairs.

"Who?" He asked again.

Half way down the stairs I shouted. "Aragorn!"

"**What**!?"

Just as I reached the gathering crowd, Gimli had already caught up with me and was making a gap, trying to get through. I followed closely behind him.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way!" He shouted shoving people out of the way. "I'm gonna kill him!"

As we reach Aragorn Gimli freezes and gets closer. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli then tries squeezing the life out of him. "Bless you, laddie!"

Once Gimli releases Aragorn, I knew it was my turn.

I march up to him and punched him in the arm. He grins a little and grabs the spot I just punched him in.

"That's a pleasant way to be greeted," He says jokingly. I, however, was not very amused.

"You deserve it! Do you know how much emotional trauma you caused me?" I shouted. I frown and then tackle him in a hug. "I'm glad you didn't die, though," He places one hand on my shoulder and another on my back, patting me gently.

"I'm sorry," I pull away a punch him, with less force, and smile slightly.

"You better be,"

He smiles again. He then becomes more serious. "Where is the king?" Gimli answers wordlessly and points to the hall, probably still in shock.

We follow Aragorn up the stairs and run into Legolas who stands waiting, arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"_Le ab-dollen_," Legolas says. Then smiles at him and gives Aragorn a once over, noticing the various wounds on him that I didn't notice. "You look terrible," He then takes Aragorn's hand and gives him the necklace he took from the Orc. They then clasp shoulders and Aragorn smiles again.

"_Hannon le_," He says.

Aragorn then marches into the keep where Théoden was. When the remaining Fellowship entered, we got a lot of strange stares. Mostly because Aragorn was alive.

"Aragorn?" Théoden asks, surprised. Aragorn nods once and lets him continue. "H-How did you ever survive?"

He smirks. "Let's just say that it wasn't my time yet,"

Once again, Aragorn becomes more serious and starts talking about a large army of Uruk-Hai that he saw while riding here.

"A great host, you say?" The king asks.

Aragorn nods. "All of Isengard is emptied,"

Théoden pauses, as if trying to soak it all in. "How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least," He says, barely batting an eyelash.

"Ten thousand!?" The king shouts.

Aragorn steps closer to the, now very pale, king. "It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men," He leans back. "They will be here by nightfall,"

"Let them come!" Théoden shouts, creating some distance from the Ranger. He turns to a guard. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," He commands.

The guard only nods and goes off. Théoden stands at the gate of Helm's Deep, speaking lowly.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg," He says strongly.

Gimli steps up and says, "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," He argues. "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad,"

Théoden turns to the Dwarf. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep,"

Gimli looks slightly offended at that comment. Legolas claps a hand on his shoulder as we follow Aragorn and Théoden back into the hall.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," Théoden says. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt," He pauses. "Within these walls, we will outlast them,"

Aragorn steps up again. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!"

Théoden gets into Aragorn's face and seems almost angry. "What would you have me do? Look at my men!" He says referring to the few actual soldiers he has and the militia that he had managed to gather. "Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance,"

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid," Aragorn says, almost desperate.

The king huffs in doubt. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? Or perhaps a band of crazed women? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead,"

"Gondor will answer,"

"Gondor?" Théoden starts to rant. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed around us? Where was Gon…" He trails off. "—No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone," He walks away and started to command more orders.

As he walked away, my eyes were drawn to the murder of crows above.

I wasn't one for superstition or omens, but I did not like how those birds circled above us.

I watched from afar as old men and young boys were being drafted for war. The women and children say their tearful and reluctant farewells as their family are led away by the soldiers. Not being able to handle all the dramatic moments between families any longer, I head back into the armory where Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were.

Aragorn throws a battered sword back into the pile of weapons and frowns. "Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers,"

Gimli, who was smoking a pipe, sighs. "Most have seen too many winters,"

"Or too few," Legolas adds in. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," He says angrily, which was very uncharacteristic. Too me at least.

"_Boe a hun…neled herain dan caer menig_!" He shouts loudly. I was almost terrified at the harshness in that sentence.

This was a definite sign of how serious this war was. Not like it wasn't serious before.

"_Si beruathar hyn. Amar na ned _Edroras," Aragorn replies in Elvish.

"Aragorn, _men i ndagor. Hyn u- … ortheri. Natha daged aen_!"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn's voice echoes though the armory and causes the men to pause, watching as he storms out.

Legolas tries to go after him, but Gimli stops him. "Let him go, lad. Let him be,"

Legolas stands there, dejected. I cautiously walk up to him and place a hand on his arm.

"I don't know what you two said, but I'm guessing it's about how we are about three hundred against ten thousand, and there is little to no hope?"

He laughs dryly. "Just about,"

"Well, I have hope," I say. He looks at me. "I mean, sure we're outnumbered, by a lot, but if we've made it this far, I think we can take 'em on. Sure, it's going to be a lot harder, but I believe in Aragorn. And you, of course," I finish, offering a smile.

Probably not one of my greatest pep talks.

"Your point?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "You have to trust Aragorn! I mean he practically came back from the dead, for Pete's sake!" That got his eyes to light up again and smile.

"You seem surprisingly relaxed for someone who is about to go into war,"

I was about to say something witty and sarcastic, but I then realized what he said. "You approve of me fighting in this war?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, because me not approving was going to stop you," I laugh. "But you have to promise that you will—"

"'Not leave your side'. I got it," I roll my eyes. "But it's not like I wanted to anyways," I said slyly, leaning closer to him. He smirked.

"Is that so?"

I leaned in a little closer, making sure only he could hear. "You bet your sweet ass,"

I thought he would have started laughing, but instead he smirked wider and I felt him lean in closer. I was caught off guard and started to blush.

Was he about to–?

"Alright you two, that's enough," I jump away when I heard Gimli speak. "People might start talking," He said with a grin.

My face heated up and I frowned at him. Thanks a lot Gimli.

I look back at Legolas and saw he was also a little annoyed at our Dwarf friend. Legolas smiles mischievously and grabs my hand and leads me out of the armory.

"Let them talk then!" Legolas shouts back. And it takes everything in me to ignore Gimli's boisterous laughter.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him.

He looks back at me and stops in a shadowed part of Helm's Deep. "Away," He answers simply.

I shake my head in amusement. "Okay. Here's a follow up; Why?"

"To do something that I've been meaning to for a long time," That statement made me blush harder than I ever have before.

I cleared my throat. "A-And that would be?" I didn't get a verbal answer per say, but what I got was a lot better.

He wasted no time in setting his lips on mine. It wasn't what I had imagined at first, but it was nice.

Hell, what am I saying? It was amazing.

He held me close; one hand on my face and the other around my waist. He wasn't ravaging me, if you were wondering. He just pressed his mouth to mine, waiting for my reaction. As he was about to pull away I grabbed his tunic and pulled him back, and this time kissing him back.

I felt his smile against my lips as he pulled me even closer and closed his eyes. It turned a little rougher from then on and I was sure that I was dreaming. But the feel of his lips agents mine felt too real

I was in complete shock.

Like I said, he wasn't my first kiss but he was defiantly the best I've had in my almost eighteen years of living. His lips pressed agents my slightly chapped ones and he didn't seem to mind one bit. Especially since he moved his hands to my waist and couldn't hold them still. His hands squeezed my waist while mine slid up his shoulders and held him closer, desperate to create more friction between our lips.

I didn't realize that we were walking backward until my back hit a stone wall. It was then he pressed closer to me, and it made me gasp. He took that moment to slither his tongue into my mouth and fought for dominance. I knew I stood no chance in beating him at this. I mean, he's been alive for two thousand years. He's had to have had some practice.

And I couldn't find myself caring at the moment.

After a while, I just let him win and while letting him have his way with my mouth, I slid my hands up his neck and into his blonde hair.

Fighting for our lives and the constant falling on my ass had roughened my hands and made his hair feel like silk between my fingers. My pride swelled when I heard him groan a little.

As I massaged his scalp I felt my hand brush agents his pointed ears. And his reaction surprised even me. He gasped lowly and pressed me closer into the wall, kissing me harder.

As much as I wanted this to continue, my lungs had decided now was the best time to breathe.

It took all my willpower to pull away from him and inhale the precious oxygen that he had taken from me. Though, pulling away didn't do much since my skull was practically smashed against the wall.

At this point, I'm sure that I am supposed to say something witty or sarcastic, or, dare I say, romantic.

After catching my breath I started to speak.

"_Damn_,"

Smooth. Good job brain.

Legolas smirks and pulls back a little further. "You are a true poet," He teases.

"I try,"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] - I don't know his exact age at this point. But I'm sure somewhere out there knows XP<strong>

**Thank you all that reviewed (except you Lazorman08...jk 3) and I hope you guys are ready for the battle at Helm's Deep!**

**R&R :D**


End file.
